La fiesta secreta de Neji
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños del genio de los Hyuuga y nuestros queridos amigos pretenden hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Neji, tendrán que distraerle todo lo que puedan. Y para ello tendrán que recurrir a lo que haga falta para que no se de cuenta.
1. Prólogo: Comienza el plan

**Hola a todos.**

**Esta es una nueva historia que vamos a escribir en conjunto los miembros del Neji FC del foro NU. Esta primera parte es el prólogo que ha sido escrito por mí n_n**

**Espero que disfruteis de la lectura ;)**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Estamos a veinte de junio, en pleno verano. El sol brilla con intensidad en un cielo azul celeste sin nubes a la vista, el calor del mediodía ha hecho que todo el mundo en la aldea de Konoha se refugie en sus casas para aguantar la sofocante temperatura del lugar. Al menos para casi toda la gente de la aldea… ya que hay un joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos perlados que se encuentra entrenando con dureza y perseverancia. El joven Neji Hyuga es ajeno algo calor sofocante y entrena con tenacidad en el patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga, no se puede ser considerado un genio si no se entrena constantemente, ¿verdad? Pues, con esta idea en mente, se esfuerza al máximo la joven promesa del clan.

Debido al agobiante calor, el joven se ha quitado la camiseta en un intento de aliviar el sofoco del mediodía, para así no sentir tanta tentación de dejar su entrenamiento. Hacia las doce y media decide tomarse un descanso, así que cogió una toalla para quitarse el sudor y tomó su botella de agua para rehidratarse. Se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles del patio y, justo cuando decidió retomar su sesión de entrenamiento, una persona apareció frente a él. Llevaba una máscara de animal, un tatuaje en el brazo, chaleco plateado y protectores de metal en los antebrazos y una katana a la espalda. Era un Anbu, un miembro de una organización especial de ninjas de élite bajo las órdenes directas del kage.

-Neji Hyuga,- dijo dirigiéndose al joven- preséntate en la oficina de la Quinta en diez minutos.

Y dicho esto desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Neji frunció levemente el entrecejo, confuso al ver que era un Anbu quien le informaba, pero acudió a prepararse sin perder un segundo pues pensó que debía tratarse de una misión urgente al tener que presentarse con tanta presteza en el despacho de la Hokage. En cinco minutos estuvo listo para marcharse y se encaminó sin demora al edificio de la Hokage. Nada más llegar allí, tocó la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.- dijo Tsunade. Neji entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Vaya,- dijo la Hokage al verlo- sí que eres rápido. Mejor así, no quiero perder el tiempo.

-¿Para qué me quería ver Tsunade-sama?- preguntó yendo directo al grano.

-Tenemos una misión urgente en la aldea de la Arena. ¿Ves esta caja?- dijo mostrándole una pequeña caja que estaba sobre la mesa. Neji asintió- En ella se encuentran unos importantes documentos que deberéis entregar al Kazekage y, una vez se los deis, él quiere que os reunáis con el par tratar de un asunto que discutiréis en su debido momento. Saldréis mañana al amanecer. Seguramente, entre una cosa y otra, no podréis volver antes del día 3. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Solo una Tsunade-sama, ¿quiénes irán conmigo a la misión?- le preguntó algo confuso, pues en ese momento solamente esta él con la Hokage.

-Tan solo puedo decirte que el líder de esta misión es Kakashi. Aún estoy seleccionando a los otros dos componentes del grupo. Este es un asunto delicado y debo enviar a los mejores.

Aunque Neji no lo admitiera en voz alta, se sintió muy orgulloso de saber que se encontraba en el grupo de "los mejores". Siempre le había gustado que reconocieran sus dotes especiales. Sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada seria y serena para no dar muestras de ese repentino arrebato de orgullo que sentía.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la Hokage.

-No, Tsunade-sama.

-En tal caso, vete y comienza a preparar tu equipo. Tus compañeros te esperarán en la puerta de Konoha al amanecer, no te retrases.

Y se fue tras hacer un último saludo a la Hokage sin saber que, nada más irse, en el despacho apareció un chico de más o menos su edad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un joven de pelo rubio, alegres ojos azules y con una particular sonrisa zorruna.

-No sabía que fueras tan buena actriz, Tsunade-obaachan.

-¡¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames abuela!!- le gritó Tsunade- En fin pasando de tonterías,- dijo suspirando- ¿no te parece que estás exagerando un poco Naruto?

-No para nada.- dijo muy sonriente.

-En serio, ¿tanto lío por una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Y encima has conseguido meter al Kazekage en el fregado?

-Je, je. Es que ya sabes que Neji no es muy dado a hablar y menos de sí mismo, y quiero que durante esta "misión" le consigan sonsacar la suficiente información como para hacer una fiesta que no olvidará jamás.

-Claaaro. Será un 3 de julio que jamás olvidará.

-¡Bah! Si ya verás que al final hasta él se animará. A pesar de que es bastante muermo.- dijo esto último en voz baja.

-¿Y para eso te has empeñado en que el líder sea Kakashi? ¿Para recabar información?

-Para eso y para que nos mande todo por medio de sus perros. Aunque sus otros dos "compañeros de misión" también ayudarán a conseguir más datos.

-Sigo preguntándome cómo has conseguido que tanta gente se haya apuntado a tu loca idea. Pero mejor no me lo digas, no sé si quiero saberlo.

-¡Vamos Tsunade-obaachan!- se quejó el rubio- Neji se lo merece, es un buen amigo a pesar de que es más soso que un yogur de agua.

-En fin, ¿cuál es la siguiente parte de tu "plan"?- preguntó con cierto retintín.

-Sencillo, mientras los de la misión le sacan información a Neji sobre sus gustos, lo que querría y demás, y le entretienen para alargar la misión lo más que puedan, nosotros aquí estaremos pendientes de la información que llegue e iremos preparando todo. Compraremos los regalos, buscaremos el sitio perfecto para celebrar la fiesta y lo dejaremos todo listo preparado para cuando vuelvan.- dijo sonriendo exultante.

-Pero el trayecto hasta la Arena es de tan solo tres días, entre la ida y la vuelta serían seis día en total y se supone que no queremos que vuelva antes del día tres.

-Aquí es donde entra Gaara.- dijo todavía sonriendo- Cuando lleguen allí, él les encomendará otra pequeña "misión". No sé de qué se tratará pero espero que les entretenga un poco más.

-Hay que ver lo tremendamente bien que te organizas cuando quieres, chico.- el rubio soltó una ligera carcajada.- Pero aún pueden volver antes de tiempo, ¿has pensado en eso?

-Estooo, pues no la verdad. De todos modos tenemos unas dos semanas para tenerlo todo perfecto. Seguro que sale bien. ¡Ya lo verás, dattebayo!- exclamó dando un salto, y celebrando lo que él consideraba un "plan maestro".

Ese chico no tenía caso. Había organizado un revuelo impresionante solo por organizar una fiesta sorpresa a Neji Hyuga. Aunque, claro, la Hokage no estaba segura de si debía sorprenderse por la actuación del joven. Esa clase de acciones alocadas le iban que ni pintado. "Pobre Neji, la que le espera.", pensó la Quinta.

-Naruto,- le llamó para captar de nuevo su atención. El joven Uzumaki paró para mirarla- ¿ya has pensado quiénes son las personas idóneas para "sonsacar" la información a Neji? ¿No tendrás pensado ir tú, no?- preguntó sin pensar por un segundo que Naruto fuera lo bastante sutil como para interrogar a alguien.

-De eso no se preocupe Tsunade-sama,- dijo una voz desde la puerta- de la parte del interrogatorio nos encargamos nosotros.

Tsunade miró a esas dos personas que acababan de entrar y ratificó que, si esas eran las personas que acompañarían a Kakashi y Neji, no habría ningún problema a la hora de obtener los datos sobre el joven Hyuga. La prima fase del plan de Naruto, que él mismo denominaba "OSN" u Operación Sorpresa de Neji, estaba completada.

Mientras tanto, el genio de los Hyuga estaba tranquilamente en su cuarto preparando las cosas para su misión del día siguiente. No sospechaba que lo que sucedería en los días posteriores se convertirían, casi con total seguridad, en los más raros de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Las visitantes

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! =)**

**Ya sé que hace muchíiiisimo que colgué el prólogo de este fic pero no ha podido ser actualizado hasta ahora U_U El principal fallo que tiene esta historia es que es un fic conjunto y, como tal, depende de quién lo escriba y cuánto tiempo tarde... Y en este caso se ha tardado tanto porque nadie se atrevía a escribir la conti xD Falta de confianza, espero que tras esta vez se animen y sean más participativos...**

**¡Pero este no es el caso! El caso es que, gracias a una maravillosa chica del FC, a la que quiero como a mi propia hermana, ha roto esta rachar de "yo no me atrevo a escribir" y ha escrito la conti n_n El "problema" es que has escrito muchísmo y tengo que dividirlo en dos capítulos. Y yo me quejaba de que no me escribía nadie, pero como suele decirse: ¿no quieres taza? pues toma taza y media xD**

**Yo me he leído casi toda la historia que me ha mandado pero, como estoy haciendo la función de Beta, aun tardaré unos días en colgar el segundo capi. Pues aun tengo que revisarlo y corregir todos los fallos, pero intentaré no tardar más de tres días a lo sumo n_nU Y, dicho todo esto, os dejo disfrutar al fin de la continuación de este fic =D**

**Aclaraciones inciales:**

blablabla **- narración**

-blablabla **- hablan**

**-o-o-o- - cambio de escena**

**Autora de este capítulo: SASUMI_UCHIHA**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Las visitantes**

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga un joven de cabello largo y de color café hacía sus maletas para partir a la mañana siguiente a su misión. Cogió sus vendas, kunais, algo de ropa y unos ungüentos que su prima le había regalado. Al fin terminó de empacar sus cosas, cerró su mochila y la dejó sobre su buro. Realmente estaba feliz, no solo por el hecho de que tendría una misión, pues hacía algo de tiempo que no tenía ninguna, sino también porque la Hokage lo consideraba uno de los mejores para encomendarle esto. Se preguntaba de qué se trataban esos pergaminos, debería de ser algo importante pues también enviaba a Kakashi con él. Lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho de no saber quiénes serían sus otros dos compañeros de equipo. ¿Quiénes aparte de él serían tan buenos ninjas? Se dejó caer sobre su cama, después de todo, ese día no fue como lo demás, tuvo un pequeño pero interesante cambio. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, estaba casando, su entrenamiento había sido más riguroso que los días anteriores. De ninguna manera pensaba defraudar o fallar en esa misión, así que se levantó de golpe de su cama. El día no había terminado, así que se dispuso a seguir entrenando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la oficina de la Hokage, las dos figuras que habían llegado cuando Neji se había ido, estaban paradas frente al escritorio de Tsunade, observando cada uno de los movimientos de esta y de las personas que empezaban a llegar.

-Me alegra que hayan venido.  
-No podíamos faltar, después de todo usted nos mando a llamar Hokage-sama.  
-Sí, porque somos buenas.  
-Así es. Lo que les quiero decir es muy simple, ya saben lo que tienen hacer y para qué es esta "misión", así que les encargo el mantener a Neji alejado de aquí hasta el plazo acordado.  
-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, todo está bajo control. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
-Eso espero chicas, aun así deben de saber que Neji es un chico muy difícil, serio y sobre todo muy reservado.  
-No creo que sea tan difícil, además ya hemos tratado con chicos como el...  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-A-ah nada Hokage-sama. Lo que Sasumi-chan quiere decir es que todo estará bien, ¿no es así?  
-Sí eso quise decir.  
-Bien como sea. Ya saben lo que tienen hacer, así que por favor no vayan a fallar.  
-¿Fallar? Esa palabra no existe para nosotras.  
-Sin lugar a dudas son unas grandes ninjas y tenerlas aquí será muy bueno.  
-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama.  
-Es un alivio que ustedes hayan venido de vacaciones, justo en estos momentos. Prácticamente nos cayeron como del cielo, pues mandar a algunos de los otros ninjas con Neji, hubiera sido muy sospechoso para él.  
-En eso tienes razón Abuela, yo diría que hubiera sido un desastre total.  
-Naruto, ya te dije que no me digas abuela –gritó ella dándole un golpe a Naruto.  
-¡Abuela, eso dolió!  
-Pues te lo tienes merecido y, si no me dejas de decirme abuela, te irá peor.  
-Lo sentimos chicas, disculpen. Como dijo Tsunade-sama ya saben cuál es su misión en todo esto.  
-Sí ya lo sabemos.- dijeron Sasumi y Nay con determinación.  
-¡Anda pero no sean tan frías! Me recuerdan a un amigo...  
-Disculpa, pero es que aun no los conocemos del todo.- le dijo Sasumi con recelo.  
-Ya habrá tiempo para que conozcáis a los demás. Ahora solo enfóquense en Neji Hyuga.  
-Entendido Hokage.- dijeron las dos jóvenes visitantes.  
-Pues yo les deseo muy buena suerte chicas. El genio Hyuga no es nada fácil, además de que tiene un carácter que para qué les cuento. Ya ustedes mismas se darán cuenta.  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh, Ino no las asustes! No digas eso, Neji no es tan malo.- le dijo Naruto.  
-No, solo un poquito… y con poquito quiero decir mucho.  
-No es cierto.- la contradijo el Uzumaki.  
-Que sí.  
-Naruto, Ino ya basta. Dejen de estar discutiendo por tonterías los dos.  
-Si Tsunade-sama- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
-No le hagan caso a Ino, a veces exagera un poco las cosas. Neji no es malo, solo es algo serio, pero es una buena persona en el fondo.  
-Sí, pero muy en el fondo.  
-Tenten tiene toda la razón con lo que dijo de Neji.- afirmó un joven de gruesas cejas y vestido de verde.  
-Solo que si quieren información, se tienen que ir con mucho cuidado y sobre todo saber cuál es el momento indicado para ello.  
-Tenten t-tiene razón,- intervino una joven de pelo azulino que estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tartamudeaba levemente- mi p-primo es algo es-especial en ese sentido, así q-que tengan m-mucho cu-cuidado a la ho-hora de p-preguntarle algo.  
-Muchas gracias por sus consejos, los tendremos en cuenta.- les dijo Nay con una sonrisa.  
-Muy en cuenta.- reafirmó Sasumi.

De repente una joven llamó la atención de la Hokage indicándole que quería que saliera con ella.

-Tsunade-sama necesito hablar con usted.- la Hokage solo la miró y la siguió a la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento, ya fuera del despacho de la Hokage, la joven habló- ¿Cómo piensa enviar a esas dos niñas a la misión con Neji? Es una locura. No están capacitadas para esto. Acaban de llegar a Konoha, no nos conocen y, por si fuera poco, no creo que estén al mismo nivel que él. Esto será un completo caos si las manda. Sabe y conoce muy bien como es él y qué pasa si algo no le gusta, y que definitivamente esto no le gustará para nada. Yo creo que lo mejor será que envíe a otras personas con él, no a ellas...  
-Sakura, tranquilízate. Aquí las decisiones las tomo yo. Ya está decidido, ellas dos irán con Neji. Con respecto a todo lo que dijiste, no hay nadie más capacitado y apto para esta misión como ellas. En cuanto a lo de si son fuertes o no, te sorprenderá saber que si están al mismo nivel, o incluso más alto, que el de Neji. Puede que aparenten ser unas niñas inofensivas pero, créeme, no lo son.  
-Pero Tsunade-sama, aun así es una locura. ¿Qué le preguntaran a Neji? Si no lo conocen…- insistía Sakura.  
-Por esa misma razón ellas irán. Será una buena idea que Neji interactúe con ellas. Será más fácil sacarle la información.  
-Pero, pero…- seguía la joven de ojos verdes, no veía las cosas como su maestra.  
-Ya está decidido Sakura. Ellas irán y punto y final de la discusión. Si me disculpas, tengo que regresar a la oficina.

_**Inicio Narración de Sasumi**_

La puerta se abre y entra la Hokage y, detrás de ella, una muy enojada chica de cabello rosa. No necesitaba decirnos nada, sabía por qué estaba así. Se voltea para vernos y clava sus ojos verdes jade sobre los míos. Yo no desvío mi mirada sino que la mantengo firme, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué esta chica es así con nosotras, pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que no le caemos del todo bien. No sé si nos tiene odio o es solo porque somos nuevas aquí. Nos hace de menos, como si no fuéramos nada, pero ella no sabe absolutamente nada de nosotras, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que somos capaces. La Hokage se percata de nuestras miradas pero no dice nada, solo nos mira a las dos. De pronto soy sacada de mis pensamientos.

-Sasumi-chan, ¿me podrías decir por qué esa chica se te quedo viendo de esa manera?- me susurra mi prima.  
-Por nada Nay-chan. Solo creo que quería preguntarme algo, pero no se atrevió.- le digo, también susurrando.  
-Ya veo, y ¿me podrías decir por qué estamos metidas en este asunto?  
-Claro que sí, con gusto. Estamos aquí por mi querida Luchia-onee-san.  
-Ah sí, muy cierto Sasumi-chan.

El solo hecho de recordarlo me da jaqueca, pues aun no entiendo cómo es que terminamos aceptando esto. Lo más seguro es porque somos tan fáciles de convencer...

_Flashback de Sasumi_

-Sasumi-chan y Nay-chan, necesito hablar con ustedes dos ahora mismo.  
-¿Sucede algo malo Luchia-onee-San?  
-Digan lo que te hayan dicho, no fuimos nosotras Luchia-sama.  
-No es nada malo Nay-Chan, pero luego hablaremos de eso.- mi hermana nos miró muy seriamente- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ahora?

Una risa nerviosa se nos escapó a ambas.

-No hicimos nada Luchia-onee-san.- le dije intentando parecer inocente- Si sabes a la perfección que somos unos angelitos...  
-Sí claro sobre todo angelitos.- me contestó mi hermana con evidente sarcasmo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Lo dudas Luchia-sama?  
-Bueno eso no importa ahora, de lo quiero hablar con ustedes es de lo siguiente.- mi hermana tomó aire, una mala señal. Eso solo podía significar que venía todo un discursito- La Hokage me mandó a llamar, así que fui para ver qué era lo que quería. Cuando llegué su asistente me hizo pasar directamente a la oficina, con estaba ella y un chico de nombre Naruto. Me dijo que me sentara y así lo hice, lo que me dijo fue que necesitaba un favor de nosotras, bueno no es exactamente un favor, más bien fue como una orden. Dijo que si dos de nosotras podrían ir a una misión con otras dos personas. El objetivo de esto es mantener alejado a Neji Hyuga, así se llama el chico, de aquí para así poder organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Ya que al parecer este tío es todo un estuche de monería.

Luchia-onee-san se detuvo un instante y su rostro compuso una extraña mueca. Yo ya la conocía a la perfección, seguramente algo que nos diría a continuación le causaba mucha gracia.

-Parece ser que es el genio de su clan, es el más fuerte, y no le gusta ir a misiones con personas que no estén a su nivel.- ahí estaba la gracia. A Luchia-onee-san siempre le causaba risa la gente que se creía superior al resto- Bien, lo que harán será recolectar la mayor información de ese chico. De qué le gusta hacer, sus aficiones, gustos, disgustos y todo ese tipo de cosas. Tsunade-sama, la Hokage, me dijo que cualquiera de nosotras podría ir pero tenían que ser dos. Así que lo pensé muy detalladamente. Yo no podría ni sacarle media palabra, sin sacarle de quicio al menos ya saben cómo soy, y si Neji es como dice sería un completo caos.- sonrió con sorna. No pude evitar pensar que a ella le habría divertido ir con ese chico de todos modos. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a la gente- Amy-san es casi como yo, Lila-chan es muy pasota. Así que pensé que ustedes dos serían idóneas, así que irán con él. Son fuertes, así que por eso no tendrá ninguna queja el "geniecito".

Esto último lo dijo mi hermana con un deje de ironía. Definitivamente, habría disfrutado mucho de ir a esa misión solo por fastidiar al tal Neji Hyuga. Luchia-onee-san prosiguió con su explicación.

-Además de que son muy ingeniosas para poder sacarles información a las personas sin ningún problema. Aparte acepte porque no veo que haya algún problema en esta "misión", saben a la perfección que jamás las pondría en peligro y, por si no fuera poco, el sensei de Naruto, un hombre llamado Kakashi, irá con ustedes por si acaso. Si algo sale mal, él se hará cargo. Y bien, ¿qué dicen?- preguntó con una mueca irónica- Ya saben que no espero un no como respuesta. Saben muy bien que somos nuevas aquí, de alguna manera sería bueno pues lo conocerían un poco más. Mientras nosotras ayudamos aquí con los preparativos de la fiesta, saben que tenemos que cooperar en todo pues estamos viviendo aquí.  
-Y ¿Amy-onee-san ya sabe de esto?  
-No te preocupes Nay-chan, yo me encargo de convencer a Amy-san.  
-Claro Luchia-sama.  
-Y ¿tenemos que ir nosotras Luchia-onee-san?  
-Si, ¿por qué nosotras? ¿Qué no pueden ir sus propios compañeros con él?  
-De hecho si pueden ir, pero eso sería demasiado obvio y, si es un genio, sospecharía.  
-Eso significa que no tenemos otra opción más que aceptar ¿no?  
-Así es jovencitas.  
-Pues está bien, también nos servirá para conocer otros lugares.- comentó Nay-chan.  
-Por cierto Luchia-onee-san, ¿a qué lugar iremos y como les enviaremos la información que ya hayamos recolectado de él?  
-Cierto olvidé decirles a dónde irán. La aldea se llama Suna. La información la mandaran a través de un perro de nombre Pakkun es una técnica de invocación de Kakashi. Él nos traerá toda la información, el Kazekage ya está enterado de todo. Al parecer Naruto ya lo puso al tanto. Lo que no puedo creer es cómo alguien de su rango aceptó semejante cosa.- chasqueó la lengua- Todos aquí son muy raros… ¡En fin! Él ya sabe, supuestamente, que ustedes le van a llevar unos pergaminos que tienen información muy importante. En cuanto lleguen el Kazekage les dirá que se queden unos días descansando. Cuando tengan que regresar a Konoha les dirá que si le pueden hacer un favor, llevarles otros pergaminos a la Mizukage. Esto lo hace para que hagan más tiempo y aquí tenga todo listo para cuando regresen, que sería aproximadamente el 3 julio que es el cumpleaños del "genio Hyuga".- comentó mi hermana divertida- Así que ustedes también tendrán que hacer algo para que se queden más tiempo en los lugares a donde van. Saquen sus mejores actuaciones para que les crea. Sé que no será necesario tanto esfuerzo pues ustedes dos ya son grandes actrices, se ganan un premio sin necesidad de esforzarse mucho.  
-Bien entonces todos ya saben de este plan ¿no?  
-Así es Sasumi-chan.  
-Lo que significa que esto será más fácil.  
-Luchia-onee-san, ¿le dijiste a la Hokage de nuestras habilidades?  
-La Hokage solo sabe lo necesario, no más. Aparte quería a una ninja médico y a otro de combate, y ya las tiene. Nay-chan, tú serás la ninja médico, tus conocimientos sobre medicina son asombrosos y tú Sasumi-chan serás un ninja de combate al igual que Neji y Kakashi. Pero tengan mucho cuidado si se enfrentan a un enemigo. No me refiero a que salgan heridas, si no a cómo utilizar sus habilidades. No hay que levantar muchas sospechas,- nos comentó muy seria- aquí ellos no tienen que saber hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar. Y tampoco quiero que te pongas en competencia con ese chico Sasumi-chan,- me advirtió mirándome solo a mí, más seria incluso que antes- porque sé que si te pican tantito en ese sentido eres algo competitiva.- suspiró, supongo que recordaría algunos acontecimientos pasados en relación a mi competitividad- ¿Ahora ya entendieron todo lo que tienen que hacer?  
-¡Haiiiiiiii!- Dijimos las dos al unísono.  
-Bien era todo lo que les quería decir. Se pueden ir a jugar o hacer lo que quieran.  
-Gracias Luchia-onee-san.- me volteé hacia mi prima- Nay-chan vamos hacia el bosque, al lago.  
-Ya voy Sasumi-chan.- dijo alegremente  
-¿Van al bosque? Tengan cuidado ¿sí?- dice Luchia-onee-san intentando ocultar su preocupación.  
-Lo tendremos Luchia-onee-san, no te preocupes.  
-¿Cómo no me preocuparme? Si todavía son unas crías.- nos dijo medio en broma.  
-Si pregunta Amy-onee-san, ¿le podrías decir Luchia-sama que estoy con Sasumi-chan?  
-Claro, yo se lo digo Nay-chan.  
-Nos vemos al rato.- le dije a mi hermana mayor.  
-No vayan a llegar tarde a la cena.  
-No lo haremos Luchia-onee-san.

Nay y yo nos alejamos corriendo, mientras los aldeanos nos miraban cuando pasábamos a su lado. Salimos de Konoha y llegamos al lago, estuvimos un largo rato mirando las nubes y el cielo, luego entramos al lago a nadar y practicar un poco.

_Fin Flashback de Sasumi_

Suspiro pesadamente, aun no lo puedo creer. Pero ya qué más da, ya aceptamos y ya estamos aquí. Mientras todos los demás están planeando la fiesta, nosotras nos mantenemos algo alejadas de ellos.

-Nee, Sasumi y Nay-chan, ¿por qué están tan lejos de nosotros? No mordemos.  
-No, no es eso chico. Solo que están en lo suyo y no queremos interrumpir nada.  
-¡Bah, no me digas chico! Mi nombre es Naruto.- me dice con una sonrisa que me recuerda a la de un zorro.  
-Bien, Naruto, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?  
-Pues que estén cerca de nosotros. Vengan.- esto lo dice mientras agarra a Nay-chan de la mano y Nay a la vez me jala a mí.  
-¡Hey! ¿Han decidido unirse a nosotros chicas?- no dice una rubia con el pelo larguísimo mientras nos muestra una gran sonrisa.  
-Claro, ¿por qué no?- le dice Nay-chan.  
-Mi nombre es Ino.- dice sonriendo- Y estos son Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sakura y ella es Hinata- dice mientras señala a cada uno de los mencionados.  
-Yo soy Nay y ella mi prima es Sasumi.  
-Mucho gusto Nay-chan y Sasumi-chan.  
-El gusto es todo nuestro.- dice mi prima.  
-¿Y que las trae por estos rumbos?- pregunta la chica de cabello rosado.  
-Pues nada, solo que terminamos una misión y, como recompensa, nos dieron unas vacaciones.- le digo algo sarcásticamente, creo que se me está pegando la actitud de Luchia-onee-san.  
-¡Ándale! Eso significa que son muy buenas ninjas ¿no?- pregunta Tenten asombrada.  
-Pues más o menos.  
-Pero si son modestas no les gusta presumir- dice el chico de colmillos y marcas en su rostro, creo que Ino lo llamó Kiba.  
-Bueno ya déjenlas de hostigar chicos ¿sí?  
-Por nosotras no hay ningún problema Ino-san.  
-Suficiente, creo que ya es hora de que se vayan descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo y pesado- dice la Hokage para finalizar la reunión.  
-Muy cierto. Será mejor que ya se vayan, además ya está anocheciendo.- dice la chica de pelo rosa, Sakura creo, con un tono que no me gusta del todo. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chica con nosotras?  
-Antes de que se vayan Sasumi-chan y Nay-chan, les encargo mucho esto por favor.  
-No te preocupes Naruto, todo saldrá bien.- le aseguro.  
-Bueno eso esperamos, ya sabremos cómo lidiar con Neji.  
-Ojala. De todas maneras, suerte de nuevo y que descansen.  
-Hasta luego.- me despido.  
-Con permiso y que descansen.- les dice Nay-chan con una sonrisa y haciéndoles una reverencia como despedida.  
-Que descansen.- nos dicen todos en coro.  
-Con su permiso Hokage-sama, buenas noches.- ya tengo ganas de irme.  
-Buenas noches Sasumi y Nay.- nos dice ella.

Nos acompaña hasta la puerta, nos despedimos de ella con una reverencia y salimos de la oficina. Su asistente; una chica que, si mal no recuerdo, se llama Shizune; también se despide de nosotras en el camino hacia la salida de la torre del Hokage. Salimos de aquel lugar, las calles están iluminadas. Hay gente cenando en los puestos, otros platican en el parque o en las calles. Todo aquí es tan diferente a nuestra aldea, pues ninguno de ellos tiene algún vínculo con el otro como nos pasa a nosotras. Caminamos por las calles en silencio, algunos nos miran con curiosidad, otros nos sonríen y hacemos lo mismo, les sonreímos. El camino a nuestra "casa de vacaciones" es algo largo, pero al fin se empieza a divisar. La puerta está cerrada pero las luces están encendidas, lo que significa que ya hay alguien.

_**Fin Narración de Sasumi**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Inicio Narración de Neji  
**_  
Estoy exhausto. Ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Mis largos cabellos caen por mi rostro, me siento a descansar al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer en el suelo. Sí, estoy casando, muy casando. Solo quiero descansar para así estar en muy buenas condiciones para mañana. Me pregunto quienes podrán ser mis compañeros de equipo, porque Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada de ellos. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco llegaron cuando ella me llamó. Esto es algo intrigante. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo abrir pues siento la presencia de alguien a quien conozco a la perfección.

-Hinata-sama, ¿qué hace a esta hora despierta?- la interrogo muy serio.  
-N-Nada, es s-solo que es hora de la ce-cena, ¿pu-pues?- me dice con su habitual tartamudeo.

Miro lo que ella trae en sus manos, era comida para dos raciones.

-Me pre-pregunto si a N-Neji-niisan l-le gu-gustaría c-cenar conmigo.- me dice con un ligero sonrojo y la cabeza gacha.

La miro un poco, pero después de todo termino aceptando su proposición. Hinata-sama es la única diferente a los demás miembros de este clan. Todos son viciosos, pero ella no. Es diferente, siempre lo fue. Su carácter es dulce, es pacífica, amable, tierna… Muy diferente a nosotros que somos fríos, serios. Solo buscamos más poder. Ella no parece una Hyuga, sin embargo, lo es. Sin querer la estoy mirando.

-¿Su-sucede algo malo Ne-Neji-niisan?  
-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada malo Hinata-sama.  
-¿E-Estas pe-pensando en t-tu mi-misión?  
-¿En mi misión?- le pregunto receloso- ¿Cómo sabe de la misión Hinata-sama?  
-B-Bueno e-es yo hoy t-te vi preparando tu maleta,- me dice mientras va juntando sus dedos índices, señal de nerviosismo por su parte- ¿P-Por qué o-otra razón la ha-harías si n-no fuera p-por una m-misión?  
-Ya veo. Así es.  
-¿C-Cuándo partes a tu misión?- me pregunta mientras se dirige al comedor. Yo la sigo.  
-Mañana me voy.- me siento en la silla mientras ella saca la cena que ha traído y me da mi parte.  
-¿Cuántos d-días t-tardará?

Ya estamos ambos sentados en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar pero sin dejar la conversación.

-De aquí a Suna son tres días, aproximadamente. Así que sería como 6 días pero, una vez en Suna, debemos hacer un encargo al Kazekage. Aunque no creo que sea mucho.- digo calculando el tiempo que sería en total- En poco más de 6 días ya estaría de regreso, claro si mis otros compañeros de equipo no nos retrasan que, dicho sea de paso, no sé quiénes son.- le digo pensativo.  
-¿T-Te pr-preocupa m-mucho el hecho de q-que no sa-sabes quienes serán tus otros co-compañeros de e-equipo?  
-Le mentiría si le digo que no, pero así es. Solo sé que el líder de la misión es Kakashi. Me intriga no saber quiénes son.  
-Yo c-creo que no d-debes de p-preocuparte.- me sonríe con dulzura- Después de t-todo Tsunade-sama n-no te mandaría c-con a-alguien que no es-esté a tu n-nivel Niisan.  
-Tiene toda la razón Hinata-sama. Tsunade-sama no haría algo así, solo me resta esperar hasta mañana para saber quiénes son.- ya hemos terminado la cena. Realmente lo que trajo Hinata-sama estaba muy bueno.  
-Sí, así es Niisan. D-Demo creo q-que es hora de q-que te v-vayas a dormir, pero a-antes to-toma un baño,- vuelve a sonreír- a-así te re-relajarás y do-dormirás m-más tra-tranquilo.  
-Lo haré Hinata-sama.- me levanto mientras ella comienza a recoger la mesa- Que descanse.  
-Ha-Hasta mañana N-Neji-niisan y su-suerte en tu mi-misión.

Me despido de ella haciendo una leve reverencia ella se queda recogiendo y voy yo rumbo a mi cuarto. Tomo unas toallas, entro al baño y me meto a la tina. El agua es relajante, definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar en mis otros compañeros, pero no puedo hacerlo. La curiosidad me mata, tengo deseos de saber quiénes son. ¿Acaso será Sakura? No, ella no. Con su temperamento es imposible, pero debo de admitir que tiene conocimientos en medicina sería útil. ¿Shikamaru, quizás? Es muy listo, piensa rápido ante cualquier situación. Ino con su técnica de a apoderarse de sus enemigos es muy buena. Shino y sus bichos son de mucha ayuda. Tenten sería genial, tiene buena puntería, además que ambos trabajamos muy bien juntos, no por nada somos compañeros de equipo desde hace tanto. ¿O acaso será Naruto? No, no lo soportaría. Es demasiado hiperactivo, muy molesto para mi gusto. No se podría estar ni un minuto en silencio. Tiene técnicas muy buenas, pero aun así es alguien molesto, no lo quiero en mi equipo. ¿Será Lee? ¡Nooooooo! Tampoco él. Con su llama de la juventud sería demasiado para mí. ¿O acaso podrían ser los dos juntos? El que Naruto y Lee puedan estar en mi mismo equipo hace un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. El solo hecho de pensarlo… No eso sería una completa locura.

No, el que se volvería loco con ellos sería yo, no lo soportaría. Sería la peor misión de mi vida, me dejarían traumado por el resto de mi vida. Con tanta energía son muy buenos oponentes y todo eso, pero juntos es demasiado. Mojo mi cara para dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, después de todo mañana ya sabré y veré a mis compañeros de equipo. Salgo del agua, amarro la toalla en mi cintura y con la otra seco mi cabello. Tomo una camisa delgada y mis pants que utilizo para dormir y me los pongo. Dejo las toallas tendidas secándose y me tiro en mi cama boca abajo. Mis ojos comienza a cerrarse, el sueño me domina y no pienso resistirme a ello.

_**Fin Narración de Neji**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
**_  
-¡Ay pero que rica estaba el agua! Ya me hacía falta el baño.- digo nada más salir del baño.  
-Vaya, hasta que por fin saliste.- oigo una voz a mis espaldas, algo seria- Ya comenzaba a preocuparme...- comienzo a temblar.  
-Lo-Lo siento mucho Luchia-onee-san. E-Es solo que se me fue el tiempo y ni cuenta me di.  
-No pasa nada Sasumi-chan,- me dice sonriendo divertida- solo que para la próxima sal más rápido. Te estamos esperando para cenar. Apúrate y termina de arreglarte.  
-Sí, Luchia-onee-san.

Entro corriendo al cuarto de baño, cepillo mi cabello lo más rápido que puedo. Las otras ya están sentadas cuando llego, así que yo hago lo mismo. Damos gracias por la cena y nos disponemos a comer. Nadie dijo nada, eso se debe a que tenemos prohibido hablar con la boca llena o decir algo durante esta. Si tenemos algo que decir, no lo hacemos hasta que todas hayan terminado. La cena estaba deliciosa, de seguro la preparo Amy-san, ella cocina delicioso. A todas nos gusta su comida. El ambiente está algo tenso, se siente porque con la misión Amy-san no está de acuerdo. Pero Luchia-onee-san ya le dijo que todo estará bien, que no se preocupe. Después de todo ella es la segunda más grande y sabía de todas, así que sus decisiones se respetan. Las últimas en terminar de comer somos Nay-chan y yo.

-Gracias por la comida Amy-onee-san, estuvo deliciosa.  
-Concuerdo con Nay-chan, esta vez te luciste Amy-san.  
-Bueno quería prepararles algo que le gustara a las dos.- nos sonríe a ambas- Después de todo no las veré en un buen tiempo.- esto lo dijo volteando a ver a Luchia-onee-san muy seria.  
-Ya te dije que no pasa nada Amy-san.- dice mi hermana suspirando- Todo está bajo control.  
-Pero por supuesto eso lo dices tú.- replica algo enfadada- Y ¿quién nos puede asegurar que nada malo va a pasar?  
-Nadie, cierto.- le corta Luchia-onee-san- Pero Nay-chan y Sasumi-chan saben cuidarse muy bien solas.  
-¿¡Eso cómo puedes saberlo!- le pregunta casi chillando.  
-Porque yo confío en ellas,- contesta serena- ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?

El silencio se hizo presente. Amy-san no sabía qué decirle a Luchia-onee-san, pero sabía que tenía razón, que ella debía de confiar en nosotras. Nay y yo sabíamos que ellas dos nos consideran unas crías, pero de algo estoy segura. Y es de que a Luchia-onee-san le costó también tomar esta decisión, aun así nos está dejando ir y, de alguna manera, crecer. Sabe que no siempre nos va a poder proteger pero, mientras pueda hacerlo, lo hará. Inclusive con su propia vida y eso es algo que siempre se lo agradeceremos...

-Tienes toda la razón Luchia-san, debo de confiar en ellas. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ellas.  
-Ya te dije estarán bien, no van solas. Irán con el sensei de Naruto, aparte va el "genio" de los Hyuga...- dice, de nuevo, con ironía lo de genio. Creo que Luchia-onee-san no se acaba de creer que lo sea.  
-Si Amy-san, Nay-chan y Sasumi-nee-chan estarán bien. Ellas dos son fuertes.- sentencia Lila-chan, mi melliza.  
-¿En serio crees eso Lila-Chan?- le pregunta Amy-san.  
-Sí. Si estando solas son un peligro, imagínense juntas. Son doblemente peligrosas.- dice medio en broma.  
-¡Gracias Lila-chan!- decimo mientras la abrazamos.  
-Amy-onee-san, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien ¿sí?- le dice Nay mientras la abraza.  
-Nay-Chan tiene razón.- digo mientras me acerco a ella y también la abrazo.  
-Esta bien confío en las dos, pero eso sí, más les vale regresar bien.- nos comenta mirándonos seriamente.  
-Claro, eso no nos lo tienes ni que decir.- decimos las dos sonriendo.  
-Entonces, jovencitas grandes, recojan los platos y lávenlos.- nos ordena sonriendo Luchia-onee-san.  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Pero...- balbuceamos, las dos a la vez, en protesta pero una seria mirada de mi hermana mayor nos acalla- Ahhhh. Está bien.

Así que Nay y yo nos dispusimos a recoger los platos mientras ellas iban al cuarto de baño y se lavaban los dientes.

-Bien Sasumi-chan, tú lavas y yo enjuago.  
-Está bien Nay-chan.  
-Así terminaremos más rápido.

Así que mientras yo los jabonaba, Nay los enjuagaba. Era una enorme montaña de platos, casi siempre los lavamos hasta cuando terminamos de cenar. Nos turnamos un día Luchia-onee-san, otro día Amy-san, otro día Lila-chan, y así sucesivamente. Cuando terminamos Nay me tira agua. La volteo a ver y comienza a pajarear así que, con la llave del lavabo, la moje. Ella me tiro más agua y yo a ella, hasta que quedamos nuevamente empapadas, pero solo nos reíamos. De repente, sentimos unas toallas sobre nuestras cabezas, eran Luchia-onee-san y Amy-san, que solo nos miraban. No estaban enojadas, pues sabían como éramos. Además de que sabíamos jamás podrían enojarse de verdad con ninguna de nosotras. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero tendríamos que a ver hecho algo realmente malo.

-Hora de irse a dormir jovencitas.  
-Pero Luchia-onee-san, tenemos que limpiar este desorden que hicimos.  
-No se preocupen nosotras no encargamos de ello.- nos dice Amy-san sonriendo.  
-Pero Amy-onee-san, no es justo.  
-Ya escucharon Amy-san, nosotras nos encargamos.- sentencia con voz dura mi hermana- Ustedes dos jovencitas a dormir, pero antes cámbiense de ropa. No quiero que se vayan a resfriar.  
-Hai, Luchia-onee-san.

Dimos media vuelta y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto. En uno dormíamos Lila-chan, Nay-chan y yo, y en el otro dormían Luchia-onee-san y Amy-san. Tomo una blusa de tirantes y un short de color amarillo y Nay-chan un camisón. Yo entro primero al baño y me cambio, luego entra Nay su camisón de color violeta. La espero hasta que sale para irnos juntas a la cama, al pasar por la cocina, vimos a Luchia-onee-san y Amy-san limpiando. Nos acercamos, ellas solamente nos miran y les damos un beso en la mejilla a cada una y las buenas noches. Ni Lila-chan, Nay-chan y yo tenemos un recuerdo de nuestras madres, pues murieron cuando éramos jóvenes. Así que, cuando pensamos en ellas, la imagen que viene a nuestras mentes es la de Amy-san (a Nay-chan) y la de Luchia-onee-san (a Lila-chan y a mí). Entramos al cuarto, Lila ya está en su cama así que Nay y yo nos dirigimos a las nuestras. Entramos en ellas con sigilo.

-Lila-chan, ¿ya estás dormida?  
-No, no estoy dormida Nay-Chan, ¿qué sucede?  
-Nada solo queríamos saber si estabas despierta.  
-Pues ya vieron que si estoy despierta, ¿y ustedes dos no deberían de estar durmiendo?  
-Deberíamos pero no tenemos sueño.  
-¿No tienen sueño? ¿Y eso por qué?  
-Porque estamos algo nerviosas, con todo esto de la misión y de sacarle información a ese chico.  
-Pero no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ustedes dos son buenas en eso. No habrá ningún problema.  
-Pues ojala así sea Lila-chan.  
-Si, ya sé que dicen que Neji es un chico de carácter difícil.  
-No se preocupen, ustedes tienen algo que a las personas les inspira confianza aunque no las conozcan.  
-Bueno supongo que sí, gracias Lila-chan.- le dice Nay.  
-Si como sea, ahora ya duérmanse ¿sí?  
-Buenas noches Lila-chan y Sasumi-chan.  
-Buenas noches Nay-chan y Sasumi-nee-chan.  
-Buenas noches Nay-chan y Lila-chan.

La habitación se queda en silencio, afuera tampoco se escucha ningún ruido. Al parecer Amy-san y Luchia-onee-san ya terminaron. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, al parecer dormiré algo tranquila o al menos tratare de hacerlo, pues mañana será un día difícil… muy difícil.

_**Fin Narración de Sasumi**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Inicio Narración de Neji  
**_  
Escucho mi despertador sonar, ya es de mañana. Aunque parezca increíble, no me quiero levantar. Abro mis ojos de golpe, salgo de mala ganas de mi cama y bostezo, pues aun tengo sueño, es muy temprano para ir a una misión, pero órdenes son órdenes. Tomo mi ropa de misión, entro al baño y abro el grifo. Toco el agua, no está muy fría. Entro a la bañera, lo más seguro es que con el agua se me quite el sueño… y así es. Tomo la toalla y me tapo, con la otra seco el resto de mi cuerpo y cabello. Me visto rápidamente, peino mi cabello, me visto y me pongo las sandalias ninjas. Observo la banda de Konoha y la amarro en mi cabeza. Acomodo mi cama y todo lo demás para dejar mi cuarto en orden. Me acerco al buro, tomo mi mochila, salgo de mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. Bajo las escaleras en dirección a la salida, no tengo tiempo de desayunar nada. Al dar vuelta por el pasillo choco con alguien.

-Hinata-Sama, ¿qué hace despierta tan temprano?  
-Y-Yo q-quería da-darte esto. E-Es por s-si te d-da hambre e-en el ca-camino…

Ella me extiende sus manos, es un recipiente el cual está envuelto y amarrado en un pañuelo. Lo tomo, quito la mochila de mis hombros y me lo guardo. Vuelvo a poner la mochila en mis hombros y la miro.

-Gracias Hinata-sama, no hacía falta que se hubiera molestado.  
-N-No es ni-ninguna molestia Ne-Neji-niisan.  
-Bueno, con su permiso Hinata-sama, me tengo que ir.  
-Si y q-que todo sal-salga b-bien en la mi-misión- dice mientras me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.  
-Gracias, eso espero.

Ella me acompaña hasta la salida de la mansión. Salgo, hace un ademan con su mano diciéndome adiós, correspondo su saludo con una leve reverencia. Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi destino, la entrada de Konoha, comienzo a caminar. Las calles aun lucen desoladas, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aun es muy temprano para que la gente ande haciendo sus deberes, pero dentro de unas horas todas las calles ya estarán repletas de gente. Sigo caminando, todo está tan silencioso… es muy relajante. Mi mente vuelve con los de mis compañeros, ¿quiénes podrán ser? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con ellos? Es como si quisieran hacerla de emoción o algo así. Eso es desesperante. Para mí, Tsunade-sama debió de haberme dicho desde ayer quiénes eran, pero no lo hizo. Observo el horizonte, ya casi no queda nada para el amanecer, se me hace tarde así que decido correr lo más rápido que puedo para así llegar más rápido posible a la entrada. Lo más seguro es que sea el primero en llegar. A Kakashi lo conozco bien… él no es de los que llegan puntual, más bien todo lo contrario. Diviso las siluetas de los dos Anbus que están en la entrada. No hay nadie más con ellos. Lo sabia soy el primero. Sonrío con satisfacción.

_**Fin Narración de Neji**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Inicio Narración de Sasumi**_

-¡Apúrate Sasumi-chan! Llegaremos tarde.  
-Ya voy Nay-chan, solo tengo que terminar de lavarme los dientes.  
-Date prisa ¿quieres?  
-Listo, ya terminé.  
-¡Al fin! Tardaste mucho.  
-No es mi culpa, fue de Luchia-onee-san. Ella nos obligo a desayunar.  
-Claro jovencitas,- dice hermana, apareciendo de repente. Las dos dimos un gritito de asombro- ¿qué creían? ¿Qué se iban a ir con el estomago vacío?  
-No, no claro que no Luchia-sama.- contesta Nay-chan con rapidez.  
-¿De ustedes dos? Sí, lo creo.  
-Bueno, el caso es que comieron, ¿no Luchia-onee-san?- dice Lila-chan.  
-Sí porque prácticamente las obligue.  
-Nay-chan, Sasumi-chan tengan. Es algo de comer, por si les llega a dar hambre en el camino, que se que así será.  
-Gracias Amy-onee-san.  
-Huele tan rico que tengo ganas de comérmelo ahora mismo.  
-Pero no lo harás Sasumi-chan, será para al rato.  
-Bueno Nay-chan, Sasumi-Chan ya saben cuál es su misión, y su objetivo principal en esta disque misión, no lo vayan a olvidar.  
-No lo haremos Luchia-onee-san.  
-Bueno nos vamos, ya es tarde.  
-Cuidaos mucho las dos ¿sí?- dicen al unísono Lila-chan y Amy-san.  
-Lo haremos Lila-chan y Amy-onee-san.  
-Nos vemos.  
-Buena suerte.  
-Gracias Luchia-sama.  
-Nay-Chan vámonos, ya es tarde. Apúrate ¿quieres?  
-Adiós.  
-Adiós Lila-chan y Luchia-onee-san.

Las dos salimos corriendo lo más que nuestros pies nos permitían, pues llegaríamos tarde. Lo más seguro es que ellos dos ya estén ahí, esperándonos. Neji de seguro debe de estar molesto por nuestro retraso, por lo que nos dijeron es alguien puntual en todo. ¿Qué impresión le iremos a dar llegando tarde? Las calles de Konoha lucen vacías y solas. Levantamos nuestras miradas, ahí está. Se empieza a divisar la gran entrada de la aldea, parados junto a ella veo a los dos Anbus de la entrada y ahí está Neji. ¿Cómo lo sabemos? Pues los otros nos lo describieron muy bien, y a su lado está el sensei del chico rubio, Kakashi.

_**Fin Narración de Sasumi**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Inicio Narración de Neji  
**_  
Estoy desesperado. Los otros dos miembros del equipo aun no han llegado. ¡Pero qué impuntuales son! Van a llegar más tarde que Kakashi, el cual acaba de llegar hace un minuto. Kakashi al parecer ni le interesa, parece que a él lo único que le importa es su libro nada más. Suspiro cansadamente. A lo lejos empiezo a divisar a dos figuras que vienen en esta dirección, corren rápido. Aun no las logro distinguir del todo, pero se van acercando más. ¿Qué? No, esto no puede ser. No, es una broma… no pueden ser estas dos crías. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Tsunade-sama enviarlas conmigo? Si ellas son las visitantes de las que oí hablar el otro día. ¿Cómo lo sé? Su banda es distinta a la nuestra, una banda que no reconoce nadie, por cierto. Ellas no conocen la aldea y ¿planea que conozcan el trayecto así Suna? Aunque en una misión eso no importa, después de todo solo nos seguirán a Kakashi y a mí. Lo único que harán será retrasarnos en la misión. Y me temo que será más larga de lo planeado. No tienen ni una semana de que están aquí y las envían en una misión importante y, lo más curioso, no creo que estén a mi nivel estas dos chiquillas. Aunque, claro, las estoy juzgando antes de tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor me puedan sorprender… Sí claro, eso es imposible...

_**Fin Narración de Neji**_

_**Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
**_  
-Ya llegaron.- dice Kakashi como si tal cosa.  
-Buenos días.- decimos apenas recobramos el aire.  
-Ya era hora.- dice Neji con acritud.  
-No seas así Neji, lo importante es que ya están aquí.  
-Como sea.  
-Bien Nay y Sasumi, hora de irnos. ¿Están listas?  
-Por supuesto.- decimos al unísono.  
-Y tú Neji, ¿estás listo?  
-Hasta la pregunta es necia.  
-Oh se me olvidaba, no los he presentado. ¡Qué maleducado soy! Neji ellas son Nay y Sasumi.  
-Mucho gusto, supongo...  
-Sasumi, Nay el es Neji Hyuga.  
-El gusto es todo nuestro.- le decimos sonriendo al chico pero él se limita a quedarse serio sin dirigirnos la palabra. Será borde…  
-Y yo seré su sensei en esta misión, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.  
-Mucho gusto sensei.  
-Ahora ya que todos nos conocemos, ¡vámonos!

Seguimos a Kakashi. Al pasar por la puerta los Anbus nos saludaron, nosotras solo le dijimos adiós. Salimos de la entrada de Konoha, empezamos acelerar el paso mientras nos dirigíamos al bosque, cuando llegamos saltamos a los arboles para ir más rápido. Todos íbamos en silencio, nadie hablaba. Qué aburrido… Lanzo a Nay-chan una de nuestras miradas cómplices y ella me devuelve una sonrisa, dando a entender que me ha comprendido. Ahora sí nos vamos a divertir.

_**Fin Narración de Sasumi  
**_  
_**Inicio Narración de Neji  
**_  
Míralas, ahora van jugando mientras saltan de rama en rama. ¿Por qué a mí me pasa esto? Pero no lo hacen nada mal, son hábiles. Inclusive pueden ir sin ver las ramas y no caer o chocar contra ellas. Kakashi se dirige a nosotros en ese momento.

-Bien nuestra formación será la siguiente: Nay tú serás nuestra ninja médico, por lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama sabes mucho del ninjutsu médico; mientras que Sasumi, Neji y yo seremos los encargados de deshacernos de nuestros enemigos. Sasumi, Tsunade-sama me dijo que eras buena inmovilizando a tus oponentes, eso será de mucha ayuda, aunque no me dijo como lo hacías... Neji tú serás nuestros ojos, te encargaras de ver si hay algún peligro y yo me encargaré de la situación si se pone fea claro, ¿entendieron?

-¡Siiiii!- gritan sonriendo Nay y Sasumi a la vez. Me da que son de la índole escandalosa.  
-Como diga Kakashi.- respondo secamente.

Me da que esta va a ser una misión realmente larga…

_**Fin Narración de Neji**_

**

* * *

**

**Espero ****que hayais disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo n_n****Seguro que muchos no os habríais esperado que éstas fueran a ser las compañeras de Neji jejeje xD**

**De hecho, he de decir que estos personajes en lo que sea ha "basado" Sasumi-chan son de un fic que está escribiendo nuestra amiga Nay-chan xD Se titula: Herederas del Sol. Lo digo para quienes les interese saber cómo son, ya sea físicamente o de personalidad pues estos personajes que aparecen aquí están íntegramente basado en los de ese fic n_n**

**¡Saludos! =)  
**


	3. Capítulo 2: El juego

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! =)**

**Por fin he terminado la corrección del segundo capítulo. Me ha costado un poco pero los profes estaban muy interesados en hacernos trabajar jeje. En este capítulo, se vuelven a ir alternando las narraciones de Sasumi y Neji. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Conseguirán sacarle información a este reservado chico? Leedlo y lo sabreis :D**

**Vaya esto ha sonado un poco a adelanto de un capítulo de una serie xD De todos modos, ¡disfrutad del capi! ;)**

**Aclaraciones inciales:**

blablabla **- narración**

-blablabla **- hablan**

**-o-o-o- - cambio de escena**

**Autora de este capítulo: SASUMI_UCHIHA**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El juego**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi_**

A este tío sí que será difícil de sacarle información. Es más serio que quién sabe qué cosa… aunque tiene casi la misma actitud que Itachi Uchiha. ¿Acaso estos dos tendrán algo en común? No lo creo. Poseen diferentes técnicas oculares. Bueno, ya hallaremos la manera de como acercarnos a él y platicar, pero ¿cómo? Piensa Sasumi, utiliza tu ingenio… ¡Ah! Creo que se quedó bloqueado, no se me ocurre nada...

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
Veamos, si realmente merecen estar conmigo en esta misión, ¿cómo reaccionaran ante esto? Aumentaré la velocidad a la que voy, a ver si pueden ir a mi ritmo estas crías.

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
_**  
Pero, ¿qué le pasa a este chico? Ha aumentado la velocidad a la que iba. ¿Acaso nos está probando o algo así? ¿Qué se cree? Es tan presuntuoso… y tiene la cualidad de sacar rápido a las personas de sus casillas sin decir ninguna palabra, pero ahora verá.

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
Disimuladamente volteo a verlas, les toma unos cuantos minutos alcanzarme. Vaya, sí son rápidas, y cada vez se van a acercando más mientras que Kakashi se queda atrás como si nada.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa chico? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunta Sasumi algo molesta.

-Porque hice ¿qué?- le pregunto a su vez, haciéndome el despistado.

-No te hagas el que no sabes, si bien sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas cría.

-¡¿Cría? Mi nombre es Sasumi. Te lo repito por si no lo recuerdas.- se ve que la he molestado bastante.

-Gracias pero tengo muy buena memoria, así que recuerdo todo perfectamente...

-Pues eso no lo es lo que parece.- dice con acritud.

-¿Qué dijiste?- ahora el que está molesto soy yo.

-Lo que escuchaste y no me quieras cambiar la conversación, ¿por qué hiciste eso? Contesta.

-Ya te dije que no sé a qué te refieres...

-Lo que Sasumi-chan quiere decir,- interrumpe Nay con voz conciliadora- es que por qué aumentaste tu velocidad así tan de pronto.

Vaya, tienen la capacidad de saber cuándo el chakra cambia tan drásticamente. Sorprendente para su edad. Son muy jóvenes para poder hacer algo así. Creo que me divertiré un poco con ellas. Si las hago enojar lo más seguro es que me muestren de que son capaces, después de todo tal vez sí merecen estar en esta misión y, a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, pueden que estén a mi nivel.

-Vamos chicos, no empecemos esta misión con el pie izquierdo ¿sí? Tratemos de llevarnos bien.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón. Si vamos a convivir, por muy poco que sea el tiempo, será mejor que nos llevemos bien.- coincide Nay.

-Está bien por mí no hay problema...- responde Sasumi algo enfurruñada aun.

-Como sea.- les digo.

-Al menos eso ya es un comienzo y, aprovechando esta misión en la que estaremos unos días juntos, me gustaría saber más de ustedes dos ya que son nuevas en la aldea.- comenta Kakashi con voz alegre.

-Está bien,- contesta Nay- ¿qué quiere saber de nosotras?

-Todo. Quiero saber todo de ustedes dos, pero no lo hagamos como un interrogatorio, sino más bien como un juego en el cual todos participaremos.

-¿Un juego? Genial.- sonríe Sasumi, parece que se le fue el mal humor de repente.

-Por mi está bien.- convino Nay, sonriendo a su vez.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- comento algo sarcástico.

-Como yo sugerí lo del juego, ¿qué les parece si ustedes comienzan conmigo? Pueden hacer cualquier tipo de preguntas y se las contestaré. Me podrán poner un castigo, el que más les guste, si no contesto la pregunta. Entonces, si ya entendieron, empiecen con las preguntas.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Sasumi-chan eso no se pregunta.- la recrimina Nay.

-Está bien Nay, ¿cuántos años me calculan?

Las dos se voltean a ver y se ponen algo rojas. La inocente pregunta de Sasumi, de alguna manera, las había metido en un dilema, pues no esperaban que Kakashi les contestara con otra pregunta. Solo las miro, pensando a la vez dudaban al contestar pues no sabían qué decirle. Las expresiones de sus rostros eran graciosas.

-Eh, bueno…- comienza a decir Nay.

-Unos 25. -sentencia Sasumi, decidida.

Kakashi solo sonrió ante su comentario tan halagador.

-Qué linda, me encantaría tener esa edad pero ya no la tengo...

-Entonces ¿cuántos años tiene?- pregunta Nay.

-Eso prefiero dejarlo en el anonimato y, además, se lo dejo de tarea a las dos. Cuando tengan la respuesta correcta, me lo dicen.

-¡Oh, qué malo! Nos va a dejar con la duda…- dice Sasumi mientras hace un puchero.

-Sí, así es. Venga, pregunten otra cosa.

-¿Qué le gusta de comer?- ahora la que preguntó fue Nay.

-Todo lo que se pueda comer y lo que se deje.- dice Kakashi en tono de broma.

-No hay nada que no le guste comer, ¿alguna verdura fruta o algo?- insiste ella.

-No. Todas las verduras, frutas, carnes, legumbres… saben muy ricas. Claro, si están bien cocinadas.

-Eso es muy cierto Kakashi-sensei.- le responde Nay con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?- ahora pregunta Sasumi.

-Negro, rojo, azul, plateado… bueno creo que no es uno, sino varios.

-¿Qué le gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres?- de nuevo pregunta Nay. Para como si se alternaran el turno de las preguntas.

-Me encanta leer.

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta pues, cuando llegamos, estaba leyendo. Y ¿de qué trata el libro que leía?- le pregunta Sasumi con inocencia.

Ahora es Kakashi quien se puso rojo y nervioso. No sabía qué contestarle a Sasumi, su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y yo solo lo miro divertido esta situación. ¿Qué les dirá Kakashi? ¿Les dirá la verdad sobre qué trata su libro o les mentirá y les dirá otra cosa?

-Bueno, bueno. Mi libro trata de muchas cosas, sobre todo de las cosas y los diferentes caminos de la vida...

-Suena muy interesante su libro.- le dice Sasumi.

-Sí es muy interesante.- responde Kakashi visiblemente aliviado.

Les mintió. Pero no me sorprende, era de esperarse de que les dijera algo así. Sí claro… de los diferentes caminos de la vida. Ya creo que es muy interesante, pero para él.

-¿Por qué tiene tapado un lado de la cara?- vuelve a ser el "turno" de Nay.

-Tengo una cicatriz que no quiero que nadie vea, además, no quiero que vean lo atractivo que soy...

Nay y Sasumi se comenzaron a reír ante lo que él dijo. No cabe duda. Si Kakashi no fuera ninja, sería un estupendo payaso y no se moría de hambre. Le quedaría como anillo al dedo...

-No, ya en serio Kakashi-sensei.

-Esa es la verdad, bueno una parte. Es porque tengo una cicatriz y porque en el poseo el Sharingan, por ello no puedo dejar que mis enemigos lo vean...

Todo se queda en silencio, ni yo mismo entiendo por qué ellas dos se han quedado calladas con esa extraña expresión de asombro e incredulidad. ¿Acaso ya conocían el Sharingan? No, eso es imposible. El Sharingan es una técnica de la aldea de Konoha, que solo los miembros del clan Uchiha poseen y solo quedan dos de ellos, Itachi y Sasuke, y ellas no conocen a ninguno de los dos...

-Vaya. Eso es interesante, muy interesante.- comenta Nay una vez que ambas recuperan la compostura- Y ¿qué es el Sharingan?

-Nay-chan eso es algo que Kakashi-sensei solo debe de saber. Además, si lo tiene, es por algo, así que ya no hagamos más preguntas con respecto a ese tema.

-Como digas Sasumi-chan.

-Mejor preguntémosle otras cosas.- dice Sasumi para zanjar el tema, Nay asiente.

-¿Tiene novia Kakashi-sensei?

-No, no tengo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? No le creo que no tenga novia.

-Pues, aunque parezca sorprendente Sasumi-chan, no tengo.

-Pero ¿si tiene pretendientes?

-Pues unas pocas...

-¿Unas pocas? Yo diría que un montón...

Estas crías sí que resultaron más curiosas de lo que esperaba. Después de todo, son unas chiquillas y, para matar el tiempo, está bien hacer preguntas.

-Neji, tú no has preguntado nada.- me dice Kakashi de repente.

-Sí es cierto, ¿por qué no preguntas?- me pregunta Nay con una sonrisa.

-¡Anda! O preguntas o te ponemos un castigo, tú decides.- me "amenaza" Sasumi con una ancha sonrisa altanera.

-Creí que castigarían si no se contestaba la pregunta.

-Sí, pero las reglas cambian Neji.- comenta ella divertida.

-Así que pregunta.- concluye Nay, sonriendo también.

-Vamos Neji, pregunta lo que quieras.- me anima Kakashi.

-Bien, ustedes lo pidieron. Preguntaré ya que no quiero ser castigado y menos por unas crías. ¿Qué se siente al ser Anbu?

-¿A qué te refieres con ello Neji?- me replica Kakashi.

-Me refiero a todos los sentidos.

-Ya veo. Pues veras, ser Anbu es genial, muchos dirían que es lo máximo. Y lo es pero, aun así, significa mucha responsabilidad en todos los sentidos. Cuando te vuelves un Anbu tienes que renunciar a todo, a tus sentimientos, emociones… porque, cuando te enfrentas a alguien y lo tienes que matar, no puedes permitirte a ti mismo dudar en hacerlo ya que, si lo haces, tu oponente no lo hará y te matará en ese mismo instante sin importarle nada. Así que, cuando eso pasa, tienes que tener la sangre fría necesaria y hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia, pues le estás haciendo un bien a tu aldea al eliminar a esa escoria. También tienes que saber cómo actuar ante una situación crítica y más cuando tienes a otros a tu cargo, ellos son tu responsabilidad y, si no actúas correctamente, todos ellos podrían pagar el precio de tu error. Nadie te culparía por sus muertes pero ¿serias capaz de cargar con la muerte de ellos en tu conciencia? ¿Cómo decirles a sus familias que murieron y tú fuiste el único que sobreviviste? Qué cargo coincidencia ¿no? Ser Anbu significa muchos sacrificios. Es "bonito" por el hecho de que le sirves a tu aldea, pero es muy difícil serlo. Muchos que han sido Anbus se han vuelto locos, pues no soportan la carga de lo que significa ser Anbu. Yo lo fui por un tiempo pero no soporte tanta presión. Así que, antes de que me volviera loco, decidí salirme. Debo de decir que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida...

Cuando termina de decir eso, el rostro de Kakashi se torna algo triste. La sonrisa que había en su rostro se esfumó. Los tres solo escuchamos lo que él había dicho, agachamos nuestras miradas y nos quedamos en silencio. Su vida realmente no había sido nada fácil. Ahora entendía por qué es uno de los mejores, por qué es el ninja copia. Definitivamente alguien a quien admirar. ¿Realmente ser Anbu significa eso? ¿Seré capaz de hacer todo eso, si algún día me llegara a convertir en uno? ¿O no lo haría? Si no lo hicieras deshonraría al clan Hyuga. El peso de un clan sí que influye y demasiado, pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso. No es el tiempo ni el momento para ello.

-Kakashi-sensei, creo que todos pensamos o hacemos cosas algo desagradables, pero eso no nos hace ser malas personas- le dice Sasumi.

Lo que ha dicho realmente es cierto y desconcierta un poco a Kakashi, pero él solo le sonríe y, nuevamente, vuelve a su actitud anterior.

-Tienes razón Sasumi.

-Sí estoy de acuerdo. No creo que usted sea una mala persona.- le dice Nay.

-¿Realmente creen eso?

-Sí. Diga lo diga, no nos hará cambiar de opinión.- reitera Nay.

-Ahora es el turno de alguien más, ¿quién sigue?- dice Kakashi retomando el "juego".

-Siguen Nay y Sasumi.- le digo yo.

-¿Les parece bien chicas?

-Claro no hay problema.- dicen al unísono. Parece como si estuvieran sincronizadas, y lo hacen sin el mayor esfuerzo...- Venga, pregunten.

-Bien.- comento, por fin saciaré mi curiosidad. Kakashi me presta toda su atención, parece que siente tanta curiosidad como yo por ellas- ¿A qué aldea pertenecen?

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
_**  
Este chico sí que va directo al grano, no tiene pelos en la lengua. Eso me gusta, así a la hora de preguntarle no tendremos que limitarnos al hacerlo. Ni hablar. Tendremos que decirle la verdad.

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
Guardan un rato silencio, como si estuvieran pesando en si contestar a mi pregunta o no. Nay voltea a ver a Sasumi, ésta solo suspira y no le dice nada. Me mira muy seriamente y dice.

-Venimos de Aldea Oculta del Sol.

Su respuesta me deja helado. Había escuchado ciertos rumores de que, una aldea con ese nombre existía muy lejos de aquí. Pero nadie sabía si era cierto o no, más bien se podría decir que esa aldea era una "leyenda urbana". Y de todos modos, ¿no se suponía que ya no queda vivo nadie de esa aldea, que fue aniquilada hace mucho tiempo? Volteo a ver a Kakashi, este tiene un semblante serio y a la vez pensativo. ¿Por que de repente su semblante ha cambiado? Eso no puede ser cierto. Lo más seguro es que solo estén tratando de llamar la atención. Si, es solo eso.

Aun así, ella acaba de decir que son de la Aldea Oculta del Sol. Eso es imposible pero, pensándolo bien, todo podría empezar a tener un poco de sentido. ¿Por qué sino tanto misterio a su alrededor? Tsunade-Sama no me dio mucha información sobre ellas dos, solo me dijo lo necesario, como tratando de ocultar algo. Y, si así fuera, si pertenecieran a esa aldea, ¿por qué las mantuvieron en secreto? Todo esto es tan extraño, ¿estarán diciendo la verdad? ¿La estarán diciendo de verdad? No titubeo al decirles mis reservas al respecto. Lo digo con voz firme y seria pero…. siendo ese el caso, me pregunto qué habilidades tendrán estas dos...

-Están mintiendo, no pertenecen a esa aldea. Pues, según dicen, desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues todo lo que sabes es mentira y puedes creer lo que quieras Neji, si nos creen o no es asunto de ustedes. Solo un favor, no pregunten cosas personales, como de dónde somos, de nuestros padres o cosas así. Fuera de eso pueden preguntar lo que quieran...

-Entendido. Luchia, Amy y Lila ¿qué son para ustedes dos? -pregunta Kakashi.

-Lila-chan y Luchia-onee-san son mis hermanas, y Amy-san y Nay-chan son mis primas.

-Luchia-sama, Lila-chan y Sasumi-chan son mis primas, y Amy-onee-san es mi hermana.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?- pregunta de nuevo Kakashi.

-Amarillo.- responde Nay.

-Azul.-dice Sasumi segundos después de su prima.

-¿Cuál es su comida favorita?- pregunto.

-Comida favorita… eh… creo que ninguna. Siempre y cuando sea cocinada por Amy-san o Luchia-onee-san serán mis comidas favoritas.

-Sí, pienso igual que Sasumi-chan.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- les pregunto yo, verdad sí tengo curiosidad por saber la edad de estas crías.

-15.- responde Sasumi.

-14.- dice Nay.

-Como les dije, son todas unas crías.- mis sospechas son confirmadas. Unas crías sin experiencia seguro.

-¡¿Eh? No somos ningunas crías.- protesta Sasumi enojada de nuevo- El hecho de que tú seas mayor que yo por dos años, y tres por Nay, no significa nada.

-Claro que sí, dos años son dos años.

-¡Hey! ¿Te habían dicho que eres un chico algo desesperante y arrogante?

-No, eres la primera. Tienes agallas, chiquilla.

-Vamos dejen de discutir y sigamos con las preguntas.- dice Nay en ademán conciliador.

-¿Qué les gusta hacer en sus tiempos libres?- pregunta Kakashi, retomando el "juego".

-Entrenar, leer, estar con mis amigos y pasar tiempo con la familia.

-Entrenar, después relajarme y lo mismo que Sasumi-chan.

-Oh, sí igual me gusta hacer eso.- dice Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Qué tipo de verduras no les gusta?- les pegunto.

-De verduras no me gustan las calabazas, el brócoli, el elote y las espinacas, y creo que es todo lo que no me gusta.- responde Sasumi mientras pone mala cara al nombrar esas verduras.

-El brócoli, elote y las espinacas.- responde Nay, ambas coinciden en casi todo.

A esa cría no les gustan las calabazas, igual que a mí y ¿a quién le gustarían? Solo a un loco demente… si saben realmente feas.

-¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?- les pregunto. Ahora voy a poner toda mi atención, pues eso también me interesa.

-Yo controlo y domino el viento.- le dice Nay.

-Yo el hielo.- ¿Ha dicho el hielo? ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Dominan un elemento?- pregunto intentando no mostrar lo impresionado que me siento por ese hecho.

-Es lo que acabamos de decir, sí dominamos un elemento.

Esto me lo dice sin mostrar ni superioridad ni arrogancia, ni en su voz ni en su rostro. Para ella solo es una simple constatación de un hecho, nada especial. Como si me estuviera comentando que hace un día precioso.

-En el caso de Nay es un elemento común,- comento mirando a Sasumi directamente- pero el tuyo es uno muy raro.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Neji?- me pregunta como si realmente no comprendiera a lo que me refiero.

-Pues a que no cualquiera puede dominar un elemento como el hielo.

-Y ¿qué quieres que yo haga si ese es mi elemento?- dice encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

-Muy interesante, ¿es verdad o solo lo dices por llamar la atención?- le pregunto aun sin creerme lo que me ha dicho.

-Eres realmente desesperante- dice soltando un suspiro hastiado- Punto uno, ese es mi elemento y segundo, a mí no me gusta llamar la atención en lo más mínimo.

-¿Su cabello es natural?- le pregunto intentando zanjar el tema, para que no volvamos a discutir. Ya me he cansado de disputas por tonterías.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Lo preguntas por el color?- me pregunta Sasumi, yo asiento con la cabeza- Son raros, pero sí son naturales.

Sin darme cuenta, estoy siendo yo el que les está preguntado de todo a estas dos crías. A decir verdad me parecen intrigantes, interesantes y muy misteriosas. Quiero saber más de ellas y, ahora más que nunca, quiero saber cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades y hasta donde pueden llegar.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino?

-Sí, todavía falta un poco Nay.

De repente, Nay se comienza a quedar a tras de nosotros. Sasumi rápidamente se detiene y se dirige hacia ella sin decir ninguna palabra. Su rostro se ve algo preocupado. Realmente parece que estén muy unidas.

-¿Estás bien Nay-chan?- pregunta con un deje de ansiedad en la voz.

-Sí, estoy bien Sasumi-chan. Solo que estoy algo cansada...

-Tienes razón, hemos estado avanzando sin descansar. No hemos comido y se está haciendo de noche, será mejor que descansemos aquí.- declara Kakashi deteniéndose en una rama.

-No, no quiero que nos detengamos por mi culpa Kakashi-sensei.

-Es mejor que todos descansemos, ya mañana seguiremos nuestro camino. Además llevamos muy buen ritmo.

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Nay, su seguridad es lo más importante para mí. Aparte de que me las encargaron muy bien. Neji asegúrate de que este lugar sea seguro.

No había terminado de hablar Kakashi-sensei y yo ya me encuentro mirando el lugar en donde pasaremos la noche. Me aseguro de mirar en todos los lugares, hasta en los más diminutos, para asegurarme de que no haya ningún enemigo o peligro. Ellos tres acaban de bajar y se encuentran en el suelo. Sasumi abraza a su prima, que está sentada en el suelo, con expresión preocupada.

-Todo en orden Kakashi-sensei.- le digo al cabo de unos minutos y bajo del árbol en que me encontraba subido.

-Siento mucho que por mi culpa nos hayamos detenido Neji.- me dice Nay mirándome con expresión arrepentida- Se que usted no es alguien que este acostumbrado a detenerse a descansar o algo así.

Cuando termina de decir eso, agacha su mirada. Sin embargo, me sorprendió por lo que dijo. ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Lo más seguro es que los chicos o la misma Tsunade-sama se lo haya dicho. Puedo ser serio e inclusive algunas veces frio, pero Kakashi tiene razón su seguridad es lo más importante y ella realmente se ve cansada, y Sasumi se ve muy preocupada por ella.

-No te preocupes.- le digo encogiéndome de hombros, para restar importancia al asunto- Después de todo, creo que yo también necesito un poco descanso.

Me mira un poco sorprendida, creo que no esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte pero me lo agradeció con una sonrisa. De hecho, hasta yo mismo logro sorprenderme con mis cambios de actitud que tengo, pero no puedo exigirles mucho ya que son unas niñas y lo más seguro es que no estén tan acostumbradas a misiones como estas, después de todo ya estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo.

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
_**  
Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? El chico serio resulto ser algo flexible. Es lindo de su parte, debo de admitirlo. Nay-chan realmente se lució, no cabe duda de que es toda una maestra de la mentira. Me siento algo mal por mentirle, todo es parte del plan y si no retrasamos el viaje llegaríamos ante de lo previsto. Eso no sería nada bueno, así que como sea tendremos que alargar más el camino. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo más para que esto se lleve más tiempo.

-Ya que todo está bien, acamparemos aquí. Ustedes dos quédense y hagan el campamento, Neji y yo iremos por leña para hacer una fogata. ¿Les parece bien?

-Sí, está bien.- le digo con una sonrisa.

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
Kakashi y yo nos adentramos más en el bosque, mientras ellas dos sacan todas las cosas para levantar el campamento. Las vemos de reojo por última vez antes de que perdiéramos de vista el lugar en donde pasaríamos la noche. Vamos en silencio, solo se escuchan los sonidos de los pájaros o pisadas que seguramente eran de los animales que ahí vivían. Encontramos unas ramas muchas, las tomamos todas. Teníamos que asegurarnos de llevar la suficiente, para que la fogata estuviera encendida toda la noche hasta el día siguiente. Casi cerca de donde estábamos recogiendo leña hay un gran lago, lo he podido ver por mi Byakugan. En efecto, mantengo activada mi línea sucesoria por cualquier cosa. Terminamos y nos dirigimos de nuevo al campamento, el trayecto de vuelta es igual que el anterior, en completo silencio. No es que Kakashi y yo no nos habláramos, solo es que tal vez ninguno de los dos sabe de qué hablar. Mientras nos vamos acercando, podemos divisar las dos pequeñas siluetas de ellas debajo de un árbol. Ya habían terminado de poner el campamento, al parecer estaban descansando. Tienen los ojos cerrados, la primera en abrirlos es Sasumi. Se percata de nuestra presencia, se pone de pie y luego Nay hace lo mismo.

-Ya regresamos, esperamos no hallamos tardado mucho.- les dice Kakashi.

-No, para nada. Fueron muy rápidos.- comenta Nay sonriendo.

-Vaya encontraron mucha leña.

-Si este lugar tiene mucha.- les dice Kakashi.

-Al menos será suficiente para que este encendida toda la noche.- digo yo.

-Bueno… eh…- comenta Nay algo sonrojada- nosotras queríamos decirles si podríamos ir a darnos un baño. Encontraremos algún lago cerca de aquí.

-De hecho, vinimos uno cuando andamos recolectando leña. Neji puede llevarlas y enseñarles el lugar en dónde es.

-¿En serio?- me dice Nay sonriendo.

Ya que ni modos que les diga que no, si él ya dijo que lo haría. Como siempre dando órdenes sin pedir permiso… No meda otra opción que llevaras y, aparte, hacerla de niñera.

-Síganme.

Tomaron unas cuantas cosas de sus mochilas, después me comienzan a seguir. Van en silencio, no dicen nada. De alguna manera, creo que no quieren hablar o se sienten incómodas por lo de retrasar la misión. Las veo de reojo, van mirando el suelo, ¿qué hay de interesante en él? Sasumi levanta su cabeza en ese momento, en su cabello aparece algo que me llama mucha la atención y que, definitivamente, no tenía en la mañana, ni en la tarde o ¿es que acaso me estoy quedando ciego para no haberme dado cuenta? No, lo creo ¿o sí? Pero ¿por qué ahora si están ahí? Sin darme cuenta, la estoy mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo parecido?- pregunta algo molesta.

-¿Qué? No, no. Es solo que...

-Entonces ¿por qué me veías así?

-Solo es que… ¿por qué tienes esos mechones de color blanco que además brillan en tu pelo? Si hoy en la mañana ni en la tarde los tenías, ¿por qué ahora si?

-Vaya Neji qué observador eres. Solo aparecen en la noche.

-¿Como que solo aparecen en la noche?

-Confórmate con saber eso, por ahora.

Su respuesta me deja con más dudas, pero entiendo que no me diría nada más. Son unas chicas muy reservadas, ya que en la aldea ni siquiera trataban de llamar la atención. Para ellas mientras más pasaban desapercibidas mejor. Ahora que lo recuerdo, nosotros solo nos dimos cuenta de que estaban ahí porque Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar y nos presentó ante ellas. Solo dijo que estaban aquí de paso por unas semanas o quizás meses, fuera de eso no nos dio más información. Inclusive recuerdo que los demás se tratan de acercar, pero creo que ellas son algo tímidas para tratar con los demás. El lago comienza a divisarse.

- Llegamos.- les digo mientras señalo hacia el lago.

Las dos voltean a ver el lugar que yo estaba señalando, sus ojos se iluminan. Creo que les gustó, salen corriendo rumbo a dicho lugar. Solo suspiro, no cabe duda siguen siendo unas crías.

-Es perfecto.

-Si Sasumi-chan, es muy bonito. Aquí podremos tomar un baño a gusto.

De pronto me voltean a ver, sus miradas no significaban nada bueno. Eso es seguro, ¿qué estaban pensando? ¿Acaso que yo las voy a espiar o algo así? Pues están locas si creen eso estas dos chiquillas.

-Nosotras tomaremos un baño ¿y tú que harás?- Nay me mira seriamente.

-Sí, ni se te ocurra espiarnos, porque entonces sabrás de lo que somos capaces.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo espiarlas? No soy un pervertido, además, ninguna de ustedes dos me gusta o me llama si quiera la atención.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti si posees el Byakugan? Una técnica ocular muy buena.

-Sasumi-chan tiene razón.

-Ya les dije que no lo hare tendrán que confiar en mi palabra. Me iré a ese árbol a sentar a esperarlas.

-Esta bien, nos no queda de otra que confiar en tu palabra Neji.- me dice Sasumi. Dice que no les queda otra que confiar en mí… ni que me dedicara a ir espiando a la gente.**_  
_**  
No ha terminado de hablar y ya se ha dado media vuelta. Camina con dirección al lago, Nay la sigue. Así que yo igual hago lo mismo, son unas crías que me sacan de mis casillas, pero a la vez son muy listas al decir las cosas. Al menos no me están volviendo loco, es un poco divertido discutir con ellas porque yo les digo y no se quedan calladas. Esto es una constante toma y daca. Acabo de llegar al árbol y miro en dirección contraria al lago, espero no tener que aguantarlas por un rato. Espera… No puede ser hasta escucho sus risas, ¿qué tanto estarán haciendo?

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
_**  
-Eres increíble Nay-chan, ahora sí que te luciste con esa actuación.

-Gracias Sasumi-chan.

-Se la creyó, eso fue la mejor parte y me dejaste boca abierta con tu "más sincera disculpa". Eres fenomenal.

-Lo sé, fue algo improvisado...

-Con eso menos se podía negar a decir que no nos quedáramos a descasar.

-Sí, aun así me siento algo mal por mentirle de esa forma.

-Yo igual, pero recuerda es nuestra misión retenerlo lo más que podamos. No podemos regresar antes de la fecha acordada.

-Por cierto Nay-chan, ¿no podrías utilizar tus otras habilidades para saber más acerca de Neji?

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso.

-Si lo olvide.- le digo apenada. Si pudiera usar sus verdaderas habilidades, seguro recabaríamos información de Neji en seguida.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Suna?

-No lo sé, lo más seguro es que Kakashi-sensei nos dará indicaciones.

-Y mañana ¿qué haremos?

-Pues sacarle información. Ya que estamos haciendo ese juego, mañana será el turno de él y ahí aprovecharemos para sacarle información. Como qué es lo que le gusta hacer y esas cosas.

-¿Crees que el acepte a contestar nuestras preguntas?- me pregunta no muy convencida.

-Pues, si no lo hace, me aseguraré de darle un buen castigo...- le digo sonriendo con malicia. Nay-chan solo menea la cabeza ante mi respuesta.

-Es un chico muy listo ¿no crees?

-Demasiado y muy hábil. Puede cambiar rápidamente su velocidad, eso lo hizo solo para probarnos.

-Sí, piensa que no somos tan buenas como para estar con él en esta misión.

-Lo piensa Nay-chan pero, si nunca se había equivocado, entonces esta será la primera vez que lo haga.

-Sasumi-chan, ¿crees que nos encontremos con algún peligro?

-Podría ser Nay-chan, si eso sucede, en el momento sabremos qué hacer.

-No creo que haya sido muy buena idea decirles de qué aldea somos, al parecer no nos creyeron.

-A mí tampoco,- reconozco. Creo que esta vez metí la pata- pero estamos acostumbradas a decir siempre la verdad y, si nos creyeron o no, ese es asunto de ellos.

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
Muevo mis piernas más rápido. La curiosidad me está matando, ¿qué estarán haciendo esa dos crías? Sus risas son muy fuertes ¿es que acaso lo hacen a propósito? Bien, suficiente. Iré a ver qué es lo que están haciendo. No, ¿cómo crees hacer eso? Si se dan cuentan, te consideran un pervertido pero les podría decir que sentí la presencia de alguien así me libraría más rápido de sus acusaciones. Me voy a cercando poco a poco, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible. Llego a unos arbustos, los abro un poco y ahí están jugando. Nay le tira agua a Sasumi, ésta solo trata de cubrirse mientras Nay le tira más agua. Solo sonríe ante lo que hace, de repente Nay hace un movimiento con su mano y, de la nada, empieza a soplar un fuerte viento. Después hace otro movimiento, con éste crea una gran ola, Sasumi solo la mira sorprendida pero solo sonríe maliciosamente. Ella también hace unos movimientos raros con su mano y la ola se congela por completo, la mayor parte del lago es hielo denso. Mis ojos se abren más. No lo puedo creer. Fue cierto lo que nos dijeron que dominan los elementos viento y hielo. No era mentira. Nay hace un puchero mientras le dice a Sasumi que no es justo. Dejo de mirarlas y me alejo de ellas. Regreso al árbol en donde estaba, mientras mi mente trata de asimilar todo lo visto. Etas dos realmente pueden darnos grandes sorpresas, creo que ya no las llamaré crías y debería de tenerles un poco mas de respeto. No lo haré por ahora, si no se darían cuenta o sospecharían algo. Al cabo de un rato, siento su chakra acercarse hacia donde estoy.

-Listo ya terminamos, podemos irnos.

-Por cierto ¿tú no quieres tomar un baño? Podrías hacerlo ya que estamos aquí.

-Si anda, nosotras hacemos guardia.

-No sería mala idea.

-Solo que nosotras no te prometemos no espiarte...- comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sasumi-chan, no digas eso.- la recrimina Nay.

Me levanto y dirijo al lago, después de todo necesito despejar un poco mi mente. Mientras llego esperaba encontrarme con la mitad del lago congelado, pero no fue así. Estaba normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sí que son listas, no quieren dejar evidencias. Sonrío. Esta misión no será nada aburrida, me pregunto cómo actuaran ante un enemigo. Nado un rato, no escucho sus voces ni nada. Todo está silencio, ¿estarán haciendo algo? ¿O acaso me estarán espiando y por eso no se escucha nada? Mejor me doy prisa. Salgo del agua y me encuentro con…

-Toma, es para que te seques. No trajiste ninguna, no creas que estaba espiando. Eso solo lo dije de broma.- dice Sasumi algo apenada.

Tomo lo que me estaba ofreciendo, una toalla. Se va para dejarme intimidad. Seco que mi cuerpo y mi cabello, que están completamente mojados. Después me puse mi ropa, me dirijo hasta ellas y las miro. En ese momento se ponen de pie. Comienzo a caminar, yo voy adelante y ellas vienen detrás de mí. Es lo mismo que a la ida que a la vuelta, en silencio. Creo que ninguno de los tres todavía tenía confianza para sacar algún tema de conversación y romper el hielo. Bostezaron, al parecer ya tienen sueño. El campamento empieza a divisarse, Kakashi está leyendo como siempre su libro. Siente nuestra presencia, guarda su libro y se pone de pie rápido.

-Ya regresamos.- anuncia Nay.

-Qué bien- dice Kakashi.

Nay y Sasumi se dirigen hacia su mochila. Nay saca un recipiente, Sasumi unos platos, se van acercando de nuevo a nosotros y nos miran.

-Es hora de cenar.- nos dice Nay.

-Trajimos algo que nos preparó Amy-san.

-Pero sería de mala educación que no la compartiéramos.

Kakashi y yo solo nos miramos.

-Son muy amables, yo también traje algo.- les digo.

-Yo igual.- dice Kakashi.

-Podríamos dividirlos y así comer un poco de cada uno, de esta manera nos quedaría para desayunar.- nos dice Nay.

-Es buena idea.- coincide Kakashi.

Les damos nuestros recipientes con comida, mientras nos alejamos de ellas, pues estamos discutiendo quién de los dos va a hacer la primera guardia. Kakashi dice que él pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo quiero hacer la primera guardia después la hará él. No llegamos a ningún acuerdo, él dice que no y yo que sí. Discutir con Kakashi es tan molesto… siempre muestra su actitud tan pasiva que llega a desesperar, pero esta vez el no ganará, yo haré la guardia. En eso volteamos a ver y observamos a Nay y Sasumi que no están comiendo, eso se nos hace raro. ¿Por qué no lo están haciendo?

-¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¿Ya no tienen hambre?- les pregunta Kakashi.

-No, no es eso. Es lo que estamos acostumbradas a cenar cuando todos ya estamos juntos.- nos dice Nay.

Sí que son unas chicas muy raras, aun así Kakashi y yo nos sentamos junto a la fogata. Ellas nos dan nuestros platos con la comida, dan gracias por los alimentos y comienzan a comer. Kakashi también lo hace. Esto es muy raro pues yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Sus costumbres son muy diferentes a las mías, no suelo cenar en familia y, si lo hago, es muy rara la vez. Al parecer ellas dos siempre cenan de esta manera, es algo normal. Nadie dice nada, así que la cena transcurre sin ningún inconveniente. Al terminar, todos nos levantamos. Nay se va a guardar los recipientes de comida y Sasumi a lavar los platos, después los guarda mientras Kakashi y yo continuamos con nuestra discusión.

-Están equivocados,- nos interrumpe de repente Sasumi- ninguno de ustedes hará la guardia. La haremos nosotras.

-No, eso sí que no. Ustedes dos necesitan irse a dormir- dice Kakashi.  
-Kakashi tiene toda la razón, vayan a descansar.

-¿Quiénes les dijo que ustedes pueden darnos ordenes a nosotras?- nos dice lanzando una mirada retadora.

-Aunque no lo crean jovencitos, yo si les puedo dar órdenes a los tres, pues soy el que está a cargo de la misión.

-Pero... pero- decimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Si yo digo que se van a dormir y así será digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan, ninguno hará guardia más que yo, ¿les quedo claro?

-Pero... pero...- continuamos.

-He dicho, ¿les quedó claro?

-Hai- decimos los tres al unísono.

-Entonces que tengan dulces sueños jovencitos.

-Igualmente que descanse Kakashi-sensei.- le dicen Sasumi y Nay a la vez.

-Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca no duden en pedirla.

-Hasta mañana.- le digo secamente y me retiro.

Así que, de malas ganas, los tres nos dirigimos a nuestra tienda. Nay y Sasumi compartirían una, yo dormiría solo pues Kakashi estará de guardia. Esto es molesto. Kakashi dándonos órdenes. Ellas tampoco se veían muy felices con lo que él dijo pero, aun así, terminaron por hacer lo que él dijo, después de todo creo que no están acostumbradas a desobedecer a su superior. Suspiro pesadamente. Igual es mejor que descanse, de esta forma mañana me levantaré con más ganas de seguir con nuestro destino. Puede que lleguemos de una vez a Suna. Esas chicas ya se habrán dormido, quiero comprobarlo. Activo mi Byakugan. Kakashi ya está leyendo su libro de nuevo… ¡qué raro! Volteo mi mirada hacia su tienda, ahí están las dos, Nay comienza a dormirse ya mientras se acurruca más hacia Sasumi. Ésta solo la abraza y, al igual que Nay, sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse hasta que se quedan dormidas. Creo que es mejor que yo igual me duerma.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, lo único que sé es que escucho voces afuera. Abro mis ojos de golpe, ya amaneció. ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy el ultimo en despertarme! Salgo rápido de mi tienda. Kakashi, Nay y Sasumi se me quedan viendo como diciendo: ¿y a este que mosca le picó?

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
_**  
¡Rayos! Ya se despertó, solo espero que no haya escuchado de lo que estábamos hablando. Por su actitud, dudo mucho que haya escuchado. Se ve pero preocupado porque fue el último en despertarse. Ni modos tendremos que dejar pendiente esta conversación para otro día.

-Buenos días Neji, ya despertaste.- le dice Kakashi-sensei.

-No quisimos despertarte, gomen.- dice Nay-chan algo sonrojada. En verdad es una excelente actriz. El papel de niña inocente se le da de perlas.

-Pero ya que estás despierto, desayunemos y quitemos el campamento para seguir nuestro camino.- comenta Kakashi-sensei haciéndole un gesto a Neji para que venga con nosotros.

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
Sasumi calienta el desayuno, nos lo sirve y todos comemos sin decir nada. Después de terminar Nay y Sasumi van a lavar los platos, todos nos lavamos los dientes y, por último, nos disponemos a quitar el campamento mientras Kakashi solo observaba lo que hacemos. Ni siquiera se digna a ayudarnos, ¿qué más se puede esperar de él? Tomamos nuestras mochilas y las colocamos en nuestros hombros.

-¿Ya terminaron jovencitos?

-Sí, ya terminamos Kakashi-sensei.- dicen Nay y Sasumi al unísono.

-Entonces continuemos nuestro camino.

Dicho esto salta al árbol, nosotros lo seguimos. Va algo adelante de nosotros pero solo nos toma unos pocos minutos alcanzarlo. Nuestro ritmo es un poco más rápido que el de ayer. Todos ya habíamos recargado energías, eso era suficiente para poder llegar a Suna de una vez, cuando de pronto...

-Oye Neji, es tu turno.

-¿Mi turno?- pregunto sin comprender. ¿De qué me está hablando Sasumi?

-No te hagas sabes a lo que nos referimos.- me dice Nay.

-No, no lo sé.- lo digo sinceramente. No sé de qué me hablan

-Es el turno de que te preguntemos a ti.- dice Sasumi mientras suspira.

¿¡Que! ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado del dichoso juego. ¿Ahora qué haré? ¿Les diré que no quiero que me pregunten nada? Sí, eso les diré. No tienen por qué saber cosas de mí, pero seria de mala educación pues yo les pregunté a ellas. Me verían muy mal y, por si fuera poco, me pondrían un castigo. ¿Qué clase de castigo? No lo sé. Lo más seguro es que uno muy malo. No las conozco del todo pero sé que si se vengarían de mí por medio de eso. No es que les tenga miedo pero no me apetece tener que aguantar todo eso del castigo, ya sea malo o no. Suspiro pesadamente, ni modos no tengo otra opción más que aceptar contestar sus preguntas, es lo justo...

-Bien pueden preguntar.

-¿En serio?- me preguntan las dos a la vez.

Parece que tenían asumido que no iba a querer contestar nada. No se equivocaban, pues no quiero, pero estaría muy feo por mi parte hacerlo.

-Si, así es.- les contesto.

-Vaya para serte sincera no creí que fueras ah aceptar que te preguntáramos.- confiesa Sasumi.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Pues porque eres un chico algo serio, ahora veo que me equivoqué.

-Como sea.- suspiro- Pregunten ya antes de que me arrepienta.

-Está bien ya preguntamos.- dice Nay reflexionando.

-Entonces empiecen.- me están empezando a impacientar.

-¡Bien!- dicen las dos a pleno pulmón.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- comienza Nay.

-En sí, no tengo ningún color favorito, pero me gustan el negro, el café y el blanco.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- pregunta ahora Sasumi.

-Mi comida favorita es la sopa de fideos de arenque.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 17, dentro de poco cumpliré 18.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- dice Sasumi, parece asombrada- Tienes la misma edad que Luchia-onee-san, no lo esperaba. ¡Espera! Eso significa que dentro de poco serás mayor de edad, genial.

-Eso parece.- así que su hermana es de mi edad. No me lo esperaba, cuando la vi pensé que sería menor.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?- ahora le vuelve el "turno" a Nay.

-Al igual que ustedes, me gusta entrenar y meditar.

-Vaya tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo.- me dice Sasumi con un cierto toque irónico.

-Hay otras cosas que hacer aparte de entrenar y meditar, no es que yo quiera cambiar tu forma de ser pero ¿no te gusta pasar tiempo con tus amigos?- me pregunta Nay.

-Los que tengo son muy problemáticos y escandalosos.

-Bueno pueden ser lo que quieras, aun así no estaría mal el que pasaras más tiempo con ellos.- insiste ella.

-Hagamos una apuesta.- le dio a Sasumi- Si tú logras pasar tiempo con ellos, yo también lo haré.

-¿Una apuesta?- me pregunta recelosa.

-¿Aceptas?

-Eh… No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo sean ellos.

-Entonces piénsalo y después me dices.

-Dejemos ese tema y sigamos con lo que estamos, ¿quieren?- me dice intentando salirse por la tangente.

-Ah sí, cierto.- dice Nay como si se acordara de repente de lo que estábamos haciendo-¿Cuales son tus habilidades?

-El combate cuerpo a cuerpo y poseo el Byakugan, una técnica ocular que es capaz de ver los puntos de chakra de mi oponente. Con ello puedo saber en qué punto golpear exactamente.

-Eso es muy interesante. ¿En serio el Byakugan es capaz de hacer eso?- me pregunta Nay.

-Sí, es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más.

-¿Hay alguna otra técnica ocular que sea similar al Byakugan?

-Sasumi-chan, no debiste de preguntar eso.- la recrimina su prima.

-Vaya eres muy curiosa, pues muchos dicen que el Sharingan se le asemeja al Byakugan.- le respondo de todos modos- Las cualidades del Sharingan es que pueden copiar las habilidades o técnicas de su oponente. Tiene varias fases, cada una puede hacer diferentes cosas y el Byakugan puede ver todos los puntos y canales de chakra de un oponente, con eso nosotros podemos bloquearlos.

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Sasumi  
_**  
Miro a Nay y me acerco a ella para poder susurrarle de modo que nuestros dos compañeros de misión no nos oigan.

-Interesante, muy interesante.- le digo- Justo como el Sharingan que conocimos con ese chico de nombre Itachi.

-Tierra llamando a Sasumi-chan.- me dice muy seria.

Tiene miedo de que ellos nos puedan oír. Cualquier relación que tengamos con Itachi sería motivo de desconfianza por su parte, ya que es un ninja renegado.

-Eh, lo siento Nay-chan.- me disculpo- Es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijo Neji, se me hizo muy interesante.

Nos alejamos de nuevo, Neji nos mira con suspicacia. Creo que no le ha gustado que comenzáramos a susurrar. Había olvidado que él es un chico muy desconfiado. Tengo que andarme con mucho ojo cuando está cerca, debo andar con más cuidado a partir de ahora. Espero que no le dé motivos para desconfiar de nosotras…

**_Fin Narración de Sasumi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji_**

¿Pero qué habrán andado susurrando? ¿Qué se traen estas dos entre manos? No sé por qué me estoy preocupando tanto, seguro que no es nada. De repente, una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa la pregunta Neji pero- me dice Nay ligeramente sonrojada, se ve tan inocente- ¿qué te gustaría que te regalaran?

-¿Cómo que qué me gustaría que me regalaran?

-Sí, en cualquier fecha. Si alguien quisiera regalarte algo ¿qué sería?

-Pues no lo sé, no tengo un gusto en especial por algo. Supongo que puede ser cualquier cosa, bueno no cualquier cosa, ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?

-Bueno, bueno pues más o menos.

-¿Significa que te podrían regalar un libro?

-¿Por qué no? Siempre y cuando el libro sea interesante.

**_Fin Narración de Neji_**

**_Inicio Narración de Kakashi_**

¿Quién lo diría? Estas dos tienen algo inexplicable que Neji esté hablando con ellas como si las conociera desde hace mucho. Eso es bueno, ya tienen algo de información sobre nuestro joven genio. En cuanto lleguemos a Suna invocaré a Pakkun para que les lleve la información a los demás. Lo mejor es que solo me mantenga al margen de su conversación, es mejor mantenerme a la escucha. Debo acordarme de todo lo que diga Neji para ponerlo en mi pergamino.

**_Fin Narración de Kakashi_**

**_Inicio Narración de Neji  
_**  
-Y ¿por qué ayer, cuando íbamos al lago, no dijeron nada?

-Eso se debe a que no sabíamos qué decir,- confiesa Sasumi- pues no sabíamos cómo eras o cómo reaccionarías si tratábamos de sacarte platica.

-Pero ahora ya saben un poco más ¿no?- les digo con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que ahora si podríamos sacar y mantener una conversación contigo.

-¿Cómo entrenan en su aldea?- me pregunta Nay con evidente curiosidad.

La miro con extrañeza. ¿A qué se refiere? Entrenaremos como en cualquier otra aldea. No le veo el sentido a su pregunta.

-Verás, nosotras nos entrenamos solas.- me explica Sasumi al ver mi expresión- Tenemos que aprender a manejar bien nuestro elemento y movimientos. Después de eso nos enfrentamos a Anbus que son más fuertes, esto es, con el fin de hacernos más fuertes pero para ser sincera, a nosotras nos entrenan Amy-san y Luchia-onee-san.

-Sí.- dice Nay- Ellas están a cargo de nosotras y tú ¿cómo es tu entrenamiento?- vuelve a preguntarme.

-Nuestro sensei es algo hiperactivo así que, por ese motivo, comenzamos nuestra rutina con 1000 vueltas al bosque, después con 100 abdominales y por último con un enfrentamiento entre nosotros. Eso no es suficiente para mí así que, después de terminar con ellos, entreno por mi propia cuenta en la mansión Hyuga enfrentándome a los otros miembros inclusive al mismo líder.

-Te exiges mucho a ti mismo, chico.- me dice Sasumi impresionada.

-¿En serio crees eso? Para mí hacerme fuerte es lo más importante, ya que en mi clan eso es lo único que importa.

-A nuestro parecer ser fuerte no lo es todo,- me dice Nay- al igual que tú, tenemos presión por hacernos las mejores y todo eso. Pero eso no significa que se vuelva lo más primordial en nuestras vidas, creo que deberías de saber poner un límite.

-Quizás tengas razón, debería de hacerlo.- reflexiono.

-Sí hay muchas otras cosas, no todo es entrenar. Tal vez por eso no pasas mucho tiempo con tus amigos o a lo mejor quieres mantenerlos alejados de ti por alguna razón.- dice Nay seria.

-Estar solo es bueno algunas veces, pero estar solo demasiado tiempo es malo.- coincide Sasumi- Siempre vamos a necesitar que los demás estén cerca, pues ellos son los que nos dan la fortaleza para seguir adelante, más si se trata de tus amigos ellos son tu fortaleza cuando no tienes a tu familia contigo.

Odio admitirlo pero tienen razón, de alguna manera lo que dicen me hacen pensar y reflexionar pues, por mi actitud, alejo a todos de mi cuando lo único que ellos quieren es acercarse a mí para saber si estoy bien. Ahora no soy como antes en que nada más creía que el destino está prefijado pero, gracias a Naruto, entendí que nosotros mismo podemos forjarlo.

-Lo sentimos mucho Neji.- dice Nay, haciéndome salir de mis pensares- No quisimos hacerte sentir incómodo o que te enojaras con lo que dijimos, a veces decimos las cosas sin pensar.

-Y ¿quién les dijo que estoy enojado?

-¿No lo estás?- me pregunta confusa- Pues es que de repente te pusiste serio y nosotras creímos que te habías enojado por lo que habíamos dicho.

-Para ser unas crías dicen las cosas como son, no se andan con rodeos.- digo mientras sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntan las dos a un tiempo.

-Significa que jamás se atreverían a decir cosas que no tuvieran sentido. Son muy maduras para su edad, inclusive más que Naruto y que Lee, uno de mis compañeros de equipo, y eso que ellos dos son mayores que ustedes.

-Gracias por el cumplido Neji.- me dice, de nuevo, a la vez.

-Vamos chicos,- dice de repente Kakashi, sobresaltándonos a los tres. Sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado algo atrás. Ya casi hasta me había olvidado de su presencia- no se queden atrás que ya falta menos para llegar a Suna.

-Genial, ya llegaremos a otra aldea.- dice Sasumi notoriamente emocionada.

-Creo que sí.- responde Nay.

Aceleramos un poco más para ir al mismo ritmo de Kakashi, pero no podíamos ir los 4 en una sola fila. Nay se puso a la par de Kakashi y yo con Sasumi, todo parecía estar tranquilo. No hay ninguna señal de peligro en lo más mínimo, por lo tanto, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos y todos bajamos la guardia. De repente, sentimos muchas presencias así que activo mi Byakugan. No puede ser… ¡es una emboscada! Esos sujetos comienzan a rodearnos por todos lados, Kakashi voltea verme. Comienzan a lanzarnos kunais, los esquivamos pero cada vez lanzan más y se nos hace más difícil esquivarlos, pues aun continuamos en los arboles. Así que optamos por aterrizar para esperar a nuestros enemigos. Maldigo internamente, son muchos. ¿Qué haremos? Solo somos Kakashi y yo, tenemos que protegerlas a ellas a como dé lugar. Nuestros enemigos se acercan más poco a poco, nos escondemos detrás de unos arbustos.

-Vaya parecen que quieren jugar al gato y al ratón. Solo que esta vez yo soy el gato y ustedes los ratones.

Esa voz nos es algo familiar a Kakashi y a mí, miramos alrededor. No hay ningún ninja más, solo están ellos dos y esas son realmente muy familiares. ¡Maldición! Caímos en su genjustu como idiotas. ¿Cómo pudimos dejarnos atrapar tan fácilmente? Sabemos a quiénes pertenecen esas voces pero ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? No tenemos nada que les pueda interesar. Esto es demasiado peligroso ¿cómo saldremos de esta? ¡Maldita sea! Justo cuando pensaba que nada podría pasar, se tienen que aparecer ellos. Solo un día, solo un día más y estaríamos tranquilamente a salvo en Suna.

_**Fin Narración de Neji**_

* * *

**La autora del siguiente capítulo será... ¡nay chan! Esperaré ansiosa lo que me mandes ;)**

**Valerii Hyuga, como me pediste he separado más los diálogos. Espero que esta vez te haya resultado menos pesado leerlo =)  
**

**¡Saludos! =)  
**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Llegada a la Arena!

¡Hola a todos! Al fin traigo el tercer capítulo del fic =)

Ya sé que he tardado bastante tiempo en colgarla pero he andado muy liada con la uni y ahora los exámenes u_u Aunque al fin ya lo he terminado de revisar ^-^

Os informo que este fic es un poco especial ya que en principio lo iba a escribir **Nay-chan**, pero al final hemos hecho algo distinto. De hecho un día (haciendo un poco el tonto la verdad xD) descubrimos una forma muy curiosa de hacer un fic entre las dos. Estábamos en el msn y nos dio por hacer cada una de 1 personaje. **Nay-chan** decía una cosa y yo le contestaba como si fuera Itachi xD Y así surgió nuestro "método" de hacer fics conjuntos... y más interactivo y conjunto no puede ser =P que, una vez descubrimos que así podíamos hacer una historia facilmente y que ambas lo pasábamos muy bien, decidimos hacer así el capi. También hacíamos de narradoras a turnos alternos, así que hay parte de narración mía y de ella entremezclada. Al final cogimos estos papeles: **Nay-chan** hacía de: Nay (obvio xD) y Kakashi. Yo: Itachi, Neji y de Sasumi. A mí me tocó hacer de hombre la mayor parte del rato pero **Nay-chan** me dijo que lo hacía bien... no sé cómo tomármelo jajaja xD

Bien, después de esta explicación, os dejo disfrutar del capítulo n_n

Aclaraciones inciales:

blablabla - narración  
-blablabla - hablan  
"_blablabla_" - pensamientos

Autoras del capítulo: **Nay-chan** y **Luchia**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Llegada a la Arena!**

Itachi y Kisame estaban frente a frente con Kakashi, Neji, Sasumi y Nay. En ese momento Itachi activó su sharingan. Kakashi y Neji se prepararon para enfrentarlo, pero ellos nos eran su objetivo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su "vieja amiga" y la introdujo en su genjutsu para hablar con ella sin irrupciones. Nay sintió como si su mente abandonara su cuerpo en ese instante para, segundos más tarde, aparecer en un páramo desierto frente a Itachi. Ella, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por ese hecho, le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Itachi-san ¿cómo estás? - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A qué vienen esas confianzas, niña?

-Te dije "san" no "kun" ni "sama", ¿o prefieres que te diga Uchiha-capullo?- comentó con indignación fingida.

-Prefiero el "san" gracias.- comentó mientras emitía un suspiro cansado.

-Estoy feliz de verte. ¿Vas a ayudarnos, cierto?

-¿Ayudaros?- frunció el ceño- ¿Y eso por qué si puede saberse?

-Ieee etto amm… - ella utilizó su mirada dulce solo con la intención de confundirlo, cosa que no logró así que solo dijo- bueno indirectamente lo estás haciendo.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees.- dijo con una mueca irónica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras lo miraba indignamente.

Itachi negó con la cabeza mientras le dirigía una media sonrisa socarrona a Nay.

-La pregunta es, ¿y vosotras qué hacéis con ninjas de la hoja?

-Estamos de vacaciones- contestó sonriente.

-Ya y yo me chupo el dedo.

-¿En serio haces eso aun? ¡Qué tierno!- dijo fingiendo ternura.

-¿Has pasado mucho tiempo con tu prima Luchia, no?

-Es que ella sabe como mosquear al personal.

-¿No me digas?- preguntó con evidente sarcasmo- No me había dado cuenta.

-Cierto. Y no me has contestado.

-¿A qué?- preguntó haciéndose el despistado.

-Joder, no me vengas con esas ¿qué haces aquí?

-Investigábamos.- dijo simplemente.

-¡Ah, qué lindo! Y no te resististe al sentirnos. Ah, nos extrañabas capullo.- en definitiva Nay ya no era la misma. Itachi se preguntaba a qué tortura volvieron a someterla para que fuera tan desesperante como su prima.

-Aunque no lo creas niña, yo también tengo capacidad para sentir curiosidad.

-Lo sé, esa fue la razón que te llevo a nosotras. Supongo que quieres saber qué hago aquí ¿No? O, más bien, qué hacemos Sasumi y yo.

Itachi la miró con seriedad. A decir verdad solo quería confirmar que el chakra que sintió efectivamente era de ellas. Sin embargo, al verlas acompañadas con ninjas de la hoja, no pudo resistirse a hablar con ellas… o para ser más exactos, con Nay.

-Responde, nunca te quedas callado ante un reto.

-No es que me importe, pero debo reconocer que me ha picado el gusanillo.- no pensaba admitir la razón por la que se detuvo ni en sueños.

-Bien, como sé que te mueres por saber, solo venimos de paso. Pero ¿ves al Hyuuga? Pues bien, dentro de unas semanas cumplirá años, y pues la Hokage nos pidió que armáramos este teatro para él mientras los demás alistaban las cosas. Por cierto, Kakashi también está en esto.- terminó con una gran sonrisa, como si esto fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Itachi la miró sin creer lo que oía, ¿hablaba realmente en serio?

-Uno: ¿qué me importa que ese cumpla años?; dos: ¿a santo de qué os metéis en estas cosas tan raras?; y tres… ¿cómo es que la Hokage y Kakashi ha organizado esta misión para semejante idiotez?- comentó con voz incrédula.

-Es divertido.- comentó con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Y no es más fácil que sencillamente uses tus poderes? De ese modo averiguarás lo que quieras en menos que canta un gallo y te dejarías de teatrillos absurdos.

-Pero la cosa es que debo mantener mis verdaderas habilidades en secreto. Luchia-sama me advirtió que debía controlarme para mantenernos a salvo y…

-Visto así, debo admitir que es mejor que no intervengas demasiado.- la interrumpió Itachi pensando en voz alta. Nay lo miró molesta.

-… Y, de este modo me divierto más. Es un reto la mar de divertido.- concluyó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-A ti te falta algún tornillo seguro.- comentó Itachi meneando la cabeza. No se podía creer la respuesta de ella.

-Vamos es divertido eso de actuar. Bueno no estoy acostumbrada a actuar así, pero tenemos que hacerlo, para sacarle información a él. Tú sabes.- comentó susurrante.

-Tenemos conceptos distintos de lo que es divertido.- seguía sin verle el sentido a su explicación. Aunque le resultaban divertidas las expresiones de ella.

-Amm, te pareces al cumpleañero.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué. Solo dime, ¿cuál es vuestra misión en Konoha?- la miró amenazante- No me creo que simplemente hayáis ido de vacaciones y, por diversión, hayáis accedido a hacer esta parodia de misión.

-Para que veas, todo es una parodia, hasta el jefe de la aldea de la Arena se prestó y la Mizukage también. ¿Puedes creer lo divertida que es esta gente?- preguntó ella con sus ojos brillantes y las manos juntas.

El joven Uchiha no creía lo que oía, le parecía como si fuera ella la que le hubiera lanzado un genjutsu y no al revés. Porque, en vez de ser él quién controlara lo que ocurría, parecía ser la propia Nay la que llevaba los hilos.

-Me da que pasaste mucho tiempo con esa maravillosa prima mayor que tienes… Bien,- concluyó suspirando- aceptaré pulpo como animal de compañía. Así que me tragaré lo que has dicho.

-Amm- ella se había confundido un poco, a veces realmente era inocente.- ¡No sabía que los pulpos caminaran en tierra firme y pudieran ser mascotas! ¿O acaso es una técnica de invocación?

A Itachi se le estuvo a punto de desencajar la mandíbula por lo que dijo. ¿Es que acaso lo estaba vacilando? ¿Se burlaba de él? O es que, simplemente, ¿no había captado lo que le había dicho?

-Eso es tan solo una forma de hablar.- le consiguió decir entre dientes- Es una manera de decir que me "trago" lo que me has dicho acerca de por qué estáis aquí con ellos.

-Haaaa.- su expresión era como el de un alumno escuchando a su maestro. Después recupera la compostura- Bien Ita-kun basta de teatro y desmáyame.

-¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para darme órdenes? Por si no lo…- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de algo- Un momento, ¿qué es eso de Ita-kun?- preguntó mientras la miraba echando chispas por los ojos. ¿Quién era ella para darle un mote tan ridículo?

-Jajajajaja. Vamos necesitamos una coartada para demorarlos más, además.- en ese momento se enrojeció de vergüenza.- a mí no me gusta mentir a toda hora y ya casi no aguanto. Atascan con muchas preguntas y lo peor, me preguntarán por vos, lo mejor es que me desmaye un poco, así sacarán sus propias conclusiones.

Visto desde ese punto de vista era un riesgo no desmayarla. Al chico Hyuuga no lo conocía, así que carecía de criterios para saber si era un buen indagador pero Kakashi… era harina de otro costal. A él lo conocía y bien podía descubrir la conexión que tuvo con esas chicas. Era un hábil ninja, era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Para que conste en acta,- le dijo mirándola con aire de superioridad- esto lo hago porque me conviene ocultar mis pasos. Salvaros el pellejo me trae al fresco. ¿Queda claro?

Ella solo asintió. Pero por otro lado, fuera del genjutsu del Uchiha, Neji y el resto se sentían impotentes ante todo esto, pues Kisame no los dejaba pasar. Kakashi, Sasumi y Neji intentaban sobrepasar a Kisame de todas las maneras posibles, pero ese hombre era muy rápido y les cortaba el paso en todo momento. No les permitía acercarse lo más mínimo a Nay o a Itachi. Tanto Kakashi como Neji se preguntaban por qué había ido a por Nay. Todos estaban a la expectativa. Bueno, en realidad, todos menos Sasumi que sonreía disimuladamente. Nay era una gran actriz, además Itachi siempre le hacía caso a ella. "_¡Qué bien que todo salga de acuerdo al plan!_" pensó Sasumi emocionada. Aunque no hubiesen contado con la intervención de Itachi y su compañero de Akatsuki, claro está. Dentro del genjutsu de Itachi, éste se preparaba para "zanjar", de una vez por todas, el tema.

-Bien, dulces sueños niñita. Dale mi más afectuoso abrazo a mi queridísima Luchia.- le dijo con sorna.

Usó sus poderes para anular el genjutsu y hacer que ella tuviera un leve desmayo. Nay cayó lentamente al suelo mientras que Kakashi en una acción rápida logró retenerla (pues Kisame cesó en ese momento de moverse y permitir, de ese modo, que pudiera llegar hasta ella), Neji temió lo peor. Él no sabía qué interés podría tener ese criminal en esa chiquilla que ahora era su compañera de misión pero, de una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a ser nada bueno. Itachi observó con expresión indiferente cómo todos los miembros del grupo iban al lado de Kakashi, que ahora sostenía a Nay entre sus brazos en afán protector. Kisame acudió a su lado en ese momento y le observó expectante. El Uchiha, sin tan siquiera voltear a mirarlo, le dijo seriamente.

-Nos vamos. Ya no hay nada más que nos interese aquí.- y se esfumaron en ese momento dejando a Kakashi y al resto del grupo un tanto sorprendidos.

Mientras ambos ninjas renegados iban saltando de árbol en árbol, alejándose del lugar donde habían dejado al curioso grupo, Itachi pensaba que quizás había sido un error ir a hablar con Nay. Fue un acto impulsivo, impropio de él pero la curiosidad fue más grande que él y acabó por cometer un acto un tanto arriesgado y, por qué no decirlo, estúpido. Kisame, confundido con la actitud de su compañero, se puso a su altura y sonrió mostrando sus dientes aserrados para preguntarle.

-¿Qué es lo que quería de esa chica, Itachi-san?- el Uchiha siguió mirando hacia delante y no le contestó. Probó de nuevo- ¿Acaso eso formaba parte de la misión?

-No.- contestó simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se paró y la metió en su genjutsu?

-Cosas mías.

-Comprendo.- dijo Kisame con su sonrisa de tiburón.

-Por cierto Kisame,- dijo Itachi con voz repentinamente amenazante y activando el Mangekyou Sharingan- esto no ha pasado. ¿Entendido?

-Cristalino Itachi-san.- y no comentaron nada más en el camino que siguieron.

Por otro lado, en el lugar donde desaparecieron los dos miembros de Akatsuki, el grupo estaba intentando reorganizarse. Kakashi por su parte examinaba expectante y de manera muy concisa a la pequeña Nay quien, a pesar de su edad, no dejaba de lado esa sencillez que solo una niña tiene. En ese instante Neji se acercó a Kakashi mientras que Sasumi solo miraba como si no hubiera sucedido nada, entonces Neji preguntó.

-Kakashi, ¿no es un poco raro esto que acaba de suceder?

Kakashi suspiró un poco, no quería pensar cosas que no eran. Tsunade le había dicho algo raro, sin embargo no podían constatar nada, además estaban en todo esto por otra razón.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, mas sin embargo ya veremos cómo saber más.

-La verdad es que no le veo sentido.- le dijo el joven seriamente- ¿Qué podría querer ese traidor de esta niña?

Kakashi suspiró y miró de reojo a Sasumi quien reía discretamente como si todo esto fuera bastante divertido; esto le pareció extraño tanto que se atrevió a preguntarle a Sasumi.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasumi? Y dime ¿Por qué ríes? ¿No ves que tu prima sufrió un ataque y sigue inconsciente?

Sasumi se puso seria en ese mismo instante. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a ser más discreta… Le había calado en menos de un milisegundo. ¿Cómo se libraría de esta? ¿Cuál sería la excusa que pondría? Aunque el problema no era buscar una excusa, sino que más bien ésta fuera creíble. Si es que se metía en cada berenjenal ella solita y sin ayuda de nadie… Si es que parecía que no aprendería nunca. Bueno, de hecho, su hermana mayor siempre la regañaba por eso. "_En fin._", se dijo mentalmente, "_Tendré que inventarme algo. Kakashi-sensei ya me parece que se impacienta con mi respuesta._" Le gustaba mentir tanto como a su prima Nay, o sea, nada de nada pero, por desgracia, debía hacerlo para salir al paso.

-No pasa nada Kakashi-sensei. Me reía solo porque recordé la cara de ese tipo que nos atacó, y me hizo gracia pensar en que pudieran existir peces fuera del agua.- sonrió de oreja a oreja como si fuera el comentario más normal del mundo.

Kakashi, entre su seriedad e ironía, soltó una sonora carcajada. Definitivamente eran unas crías, o por lo menos eso aparentaban, pero por otro lado Nay aun no despertaba y eso era alarmante. Así que el volvió a preguntarle a Sasumi.

-Dime algo Sasumi, ¿cómo crees que este tu prima? ¿Por qué aun no despierta?

-Humm.- dijo ella poniendo una mueca pensativa- Seguramente es que tenía sueño y está aprovechando para echar una cabezadita.- comentó con seriedad.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Venga ya!- interrumpió Neji en ese momento- No estamos hablando de un asunto de broma. ¡La han atacado!

En ese momento Nay despertó con una sonrisa en la cara y les dijo:

-Pero qué buen sueño he tenido.

El joven de ojos color perla se quedó anonadado al oír semejante comentario, abrió tanto la boca por la incredulidad que creía que no le faltaría mucho para que se le desencajase la mandíbula. Se acababa de despertar después de caer desmayada por un genjutsu de Itachi Uchiha nada menos ¡¿y decía "qué buen sueño he tenido"? No sabía si es que ese ataque le había afectado a la cabeza, o ya estaría así de antes. Optó por pensar que sería un poco de ambas partes.

-¿Cómo… que eso de "Pero qué buen sueño he tenido"?- consiguió preguntarle a duras penas, pues aun no salía de su asombro.

Nay sonrió ampliamente; por unos segundos pensó usar aquello que la caracterizaba más que nadie, pero lo desechó al instante. Sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría si lo hacía, así que opto por la segunda opción. Se puso de pie y respondió.

-Me disculpo ante todos ustedes, puede que si haya caído en el genjutsu pero yo pedí que fuera de esta manera, no siempre los enemigos resultan ser tan malos. Él solo vino a preguntar si mi aldea aun existía.

Después de eso ella se quedó en silencio y empezó a jugar con las colas de su cabello. Neji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kakashi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo que ella lo había pedido? ¿Cómo que los enemigos no resultan ser tan malos? Kakashi parecía más serio de lo común, o al menos eso le pareció al joven Hyuuga. Ante la declaración de la joven Nay no sabía qué pensar, en ese momento crecía en él la incertidumbre… la duda de si esas chicas serían espías de Akatsuki. Miró al líder de la misión como en busca de algún tipo de guía u orientación.

-Kakashi…- comenzó a decir dudoso.

Kakashi, por su parte, pensaba cuidadosamente las cosas ya que a diferencia de los demás, o mejor dicho de Neji, miró la mirada triste que había en los ojos de aquella joven, así que él solo dijo lo siguiente.

-Bien... ¡Olvidemos todo esto, tenemos una misión que cumplir!

Y sin más reparo emprendió camino. Neji no estaba seguro de que la opción de Kakashi fuera la acertada pero, a pesar de sus recelos, tenía fe en él. Si él no le daba importancia a lo que Nay había dicho, él tampoco lo haría. No dudaba en el buen criterio de Kakashi. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería que mantuviera las distancias con esas dos chicas… solo por si las moscas. Ahora debía verificar que fueran de confianza. "_Creo que ya me he abierto demasiado a ellas con el juego de antes._", se dijo "_Pero a partir de ahora intentaré ver de parte de quién se encuentra su lealtad._" Y, tras llegar a esa decisión, emprendió la marcha saltando al árbol más próximo un segundo después de Kakashi. Antes de eso, pudo comprobar cómo Sasumi ayudaba a su prima a levantarse y que ésta se incorporaba con cierta dificultad. Efectos secundarios del genjutsu del Uchiha, supuso. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a ayudarla, sino que siguió su camino sin esperarlas. Ya les alcanzarían. Sasumi y Nay iban un poco rezagadas respecto a sus compañeros, pero consiguieron alcanzarles en unos minutos. Sasumi quería retomar la conversación con Neji, pero lo notaba mucho más distante que cuando salieron de Konoha. Ni tan siquiera las miraba. Se acercó a Nay y le dijo.

-Nay-chan, creo que este chico está intentando mantener las distancias. ¿Será por lo que acaba de suceder?- dijo susurrando para que no le oyera más que ella.

Nay por su parte, se dio un manotazo en la cara. Puede que Sasumi a veces fuera lista, pero sus ocurrencias a veces quedaban fuera de sitio, aun así ella le sonrió y le dijo.

-Ya se les pasará. Solo finge que todo está bien. Por cierto, antes de que preguntes, aun no te diré nada de lo que me dijo Itachi. Eres muy cotorra y se te puede salir algo.

Nay solo vio como Sasumi hizo un puchero y se adelantó. Ella simplemente se quedó atrás como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasumi por una parte sentía unas ganas enormes de saber qué era lo que había hablado su prima con el Uchiha; y por otra parte, estaba deseando retomar la conversación que tenían antes de la inesperada aparición. Desgraciadamente para ella, ese hecho parecía haber crispado el ambiente y nadie parecía dispuesto a decir ni una sola palabra. Neji estaba casi a la altura de Kakashi y tenía la misma cara de palo de siempre, Nay estaba detrás saltando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido y Kakashi iba en cabeza del grupo vigilando más atentamente que antes. Y así siguieron por más de una hora. Nadie hablaba, solo saltaba una rama y otra y otra… y tampoco parecía que nadie estuviera dispuesto a llevar una conversación. Sasumi estaba comenzando a aburrirse e irritarse de sobremanera. ¡¿Por qué narices estaba ese ambiente tan serio? Tras otras dos horas en ese plan, y varios intentos fallidos por llevar una conversación a término, Sasumi sentía que no tardaría mucho en explotar. Incapaz de soportar esa situación por más tiempo, volvió hacia atrás para situarse a la altura de Nay y así tener a alguien con quién hablar.

-Nay-chan, ¿crees que tardaremos mucho en llegar?- le dijo con la esperanza de poder entretenerse un rato.

-No mucho ¿por?

-Por nada.- dijo intentando no mostrar su verdadero malestar- Es que no imaginé que la Aldea de la Arena estuviera tan lejos…

-Lo está.

-Pero, ¿tanto?- dijo poniendo un puchero.

Después de esto Sasumi se adelantó un poco, realmente estaba de malas pues ahora todo estaba extremadamente callado y esto a ella no le gustaba para nada; por otro lado Nay solo sonreía nostálgicamente al ver a su prima en ese plan sabía de antemano su tan abierto carácter. Neji solo mantenía pensativo ante todo, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le gustaba ni siquiera un poco destacando también que Kakashi ha estado muy extraño últimamente.

Kakashi solo se mantenía al frente, pensativo. Nunca pensó que esto se saliera de las manos. Al principio solo lo vio como un simple teatro para pasar el tiempo, pero ahora las cosas se habían complicado más de la cuenta y esto tenía tendencias a empeorar; aunque tal vez no pasara más de aquí. De repente Kakashi se detuvo un momento haciendo que Neji y las demás lo hicieran; esto inquietó mucho más a Neji pero aun así no objetó nada, como siempre lo ha dicho no dudaría del buen juicio de Kakashi para las misiones.

-Nay, necesito hablar contigo un momento.- dijo Kakashi sin siquiera voltearse y en tono serio.

-Está bien.- contestó ella de la misma manera.

Neji iba a objetar algo pero Kakashi se adelantó; hizo que Nay lo siguiera para alejarse de él y Sasumi. Una vez él y Sasumi estuvieron a solas, él solo pilló cómo Sasumi se recostaba contra un árbol y cerraba sus ojos. Esto fue extraño para él; ya que esperaba que esta empezara a atacarlo con preguntas pero nada.

-"_Estas crías son más raras de lo que pensé_"- pensó Neji, mientras observaba de reojo a Sasumi.

Cuando Kakashi por fin se detuvo, se giró para ver a Nay a los ojos y así preguntarle de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella sabiendo ya de antemano a lo que iba Kakashi solo dio un suspiro y dijo lo siguiente.

-¿Vas a preguntarme si lo conozco? Pues sí, no tengo por qué negarlo, mas sin embargo no tenemos nada que ver con él ni con su grupo, es solo que él estuvo hace algunos años en mi desaparecida aldea.

Ante esa respuesta Kakashi se quedó unos minutos en silencio y dijo.

-Dime algo Nay, ¿ellos no tuvieron que ver con la destrucción de tu hogar?

Ante esa pregunta ella solo frunció el ceño y dijo.

-No y, de hecho, Itachi no dijo nada a los suyos sobre nosotras. No tengo por qué decirte más. No te preocupes no pretendemos atacar la aldea o algo por estilo solo venimos de paso en un mes nos iremos.

Kakashi solo se mantuvo en silencio y respondió.

-Está bien creeré en tu palabra puedo ver que sois sinceras, mas sin embargo te mantendré vigilada, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, entiendo.

Después de eso ambos regresaron donde se encontraban Sasumi y Neji. Pasaron aproximadamente otras dos horas (en las que nadie dijo nada más y que, por tanto, fueron un auténtico infierno para Sasumi) y por fin habían llegado a la aldea de la Arena en donde el Kazekage los estaba esperando.

-Kakashi es bueno verle después de tanto tiempo.- dijo Gaara en tono amable.

-Lo mismo digo.- contestó Kakashi.

Sasumi y Nay solo miraban el lugar en todas las direcciones posibles tanto que hicieron que Neji fijara su atención solo en ellas; cosa que ciertamente debería ser así. Kakashi disimuladamente le susurraba algo a Gaara quien asintió y dijo.

-¡Bien! Ya que llegaron de un largo viaje supongo que estáis cansados, ¿por qué no se quedan por hoy en la aldea?

Cuando Sasumi oyó eso se puso tan feliz que dijo a todo volumen.

-¡Claro que sí, nos encantaría quedarnos!

Ante esa demostración de alegría y ánimo Nay volvió a darse un golpe con su mano en la cabeza, al tiempo que dijo.

-Disculpad todos a mi prima, es que ella es un poquito impulsiva, en serio lo siento mucho.- decía en tono claro de vergüenza.

Kakashi solo emitió una burla disimulada mientras que Neji solo miraba con desaprobación a la muy alegre Sasumi. Por su parte Gaara solo asintió e hizo que todo el grupo le siguiera. Mientras caminaban, Sasumi de la nada empezó a hablar.

-Esta aldea es muy curiosa a pesar de estar en medio del desierto se ve que viven bien aquí.

-Sasumi…- dijo en tono reprobatorio Nay.

-No te preocupes déjala. Sé que causa curiosidad el hecho de que a pesar de que vivamos en el desierto parezca que no vimos mal.- habló el Kazekage en tono muy amable.

Ante eso Nay solo asintió y esperó que el joven líder de la aldea hablara.

-Todo esto es debido a que los habitantes de la aldea se han esforzado enormemente en hacer de esto un buen lugar, también a que gracias a conocemos bien el desierto hemos sabido sacarle el mejor provecho posible.

Sasumi sonrió y Nay emitió un suspiro triste y dijo.

-Supongo que ustedes han aprendido a vivir con su entorno y estar en armonía con el mismo, es bueno escucharlo. En sí ningún lugar es malo todo es cuestión de saber cómo sacar el mejor provecho sin dañar el sitio.

Neji solo escuchaba atentamente mientras que en su mente se decía que tal vez estas chicas eran más de lo que aparentaban, aun así se andaría con pie de plomo y más ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido. Mientras parte de su mente se concentraba en esto la otra pensaba en su aldea, su familia y amigos. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente pero casi siempre que salía a alguna misión en solitario, pensaba en ellos muy a menudo (casi demasiado para su gusto). Realmente los apreciaba; pero era demasiado ego centrista a veces para decirlo aun así el era de esas personas que daría su vida en cualquier momento por los suyos.

Kakashi por otro lado notó a Neji muy distraído así que aprovecho para poner en marcha el plan original de la misión de nuevo.

-¿Qué tipos de libros te gustan Neji?- preguntó Kakashi de manera despreocupada.

-Desde que enseñen y sean de investigación me gustan, odio los que tú lees.- Neji respondió sin saber, estaba tan distraído que solo le contestaba de manera autómata.

-Bien. Y ¿te gusta el color verde?

-No,- de nuevo respondió sin saber- prefiero el blanco.

-Entiendo.

Después de eso Kakashi volvió a quedar en silencio y a poner atención en la plática de Nay y Gaara, que se habían adelantado al resto del grupo pues Gaara le estaba explicando cómo era la vida en el desierto. Neji decidió pasar de todo eso así que no le tomó importancia ninguna de las preguntas que le formuló Kakashi. Sasumi, por el contrario, miraba todo a su alrededor con fascinación; parecía una niña que estuviera en una tienda de golosinas. Kakashi sonrió al verla con esa expresión que recordaba mucho a la de una niña inocente que jamás hubiera conocido la desdicha. Todavía seguía preocupado con lo ocurrido con Itachi, pero no dudaba de la sinceridad de esas chicas. Había algo en ellas, como un aura brillante y cálida, que te hacía confiar en su palabra. Sin embargo, él era un ninja y como tal debía de ser cauto, por tanto su deber era vigilar que su intuición con ellas fuera la acertada. "_Al menos_", pensaba Kakashi, "_ya hemos llegado a la Aldea de la Arena y hemos recabado bastante información sobre Neji. He visto que ahora está manteniendo las distancias con ellas, pero algo me dice que serán capaces de recobrar su confianza. Solo espero que esta 'misión' siga adelante sin más incidentes desagradables._"

Aunque eso, más que una esperanza, se había convertido en un ruego.

* * *

Espero que, a pesar de la tardanza, este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado n_n

Todavía no me han dicho quién va a continuar con el fic, así que habreis de esperar a ver quién le toca... como yo =P jeje Aunque, es posible que el siguiente capi no lo cuelgue hasta febrero porque mañana comienzan mis exámenes finales U_U


	5. Capítulo 4: Retenido

¡Hola! :D

Finalmente, tras recibir el visto bueno de mi querida Sasumi-chan, ya voy a colgar el 4º capítulo ^-^ La verdad es que ya ni me acordaba que había publicado aquí también la historia, así que poco más y lo dejo sin continuar xD Suerte que se me encendió la bombilla xD

Lo hemos escrito entre las dos, de la misma forma que escribí el capi anterior con Nay-chan, es decir, quedamos por msn e ir escribiendo haciendo cada una un papel. También éramos narradoras a turnos alternos, así que hay narración de las dos entremezclada. Al final quedamos así - **Sasumi-chan** ha hecho de: Sasumi (obvio xD), Kakashi y Pakkun. Yo: Gaara, Neji y Nay.

Bien, después de esta explicación, os dejo leer el capítulo sin más preámbulos :D

Aclaraciones inciales:

blablabla - narración  
-blablabla - hablan  
"blablabla" - pensamientos

Autoras del capítulo: **SASUMI_UCHIHA** y **Luchia**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la Aldea de la Arena y cuatro extenuados visitantes, llegados nada menos que desde Konoha, se dirigían hacia las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas. Neji Hyuga era uno de dichos visitantes, estaba allí por una misión junto a Kakashi Hatake y dos chicas de una aldea, de cuya existencia dudaba, llamadas Sasumi y Nay. El joven Neji se sentía exhausto, especialmente tras el encuentro non grato con Itachi Uchiha y su compañero. Se dirigió hacia su líder de misión y le dijo.

-Kakashi, ¿mañana a qué hora le entregaremos al Kazekage los pergaminos?

-De eso yo me encargaré Neji.- dijo dejando a un lado su libro Icha-Icha, mientras suspiraba- Ya Tsunade-sama me pidió que se los entregara yo personalmente. Lo que debes de hacer ahora es irte a descansar, ya que el viaje no ha sido nada fácil.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo creo que es mi obligación como el segundo ninja de mayor rango, el estar presente en la entrega de tan importantes documentos...- objetó el Hyuga.

Ante su insistencia Kakashi volvió a suspirar, se recargó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Eso es cierto Neji, pero en esta ocasión es algo de suma importancia que debo de hablar con el Kazekage y por ahora nadie debe de saber de qué se trata.-dijo mientras lo miraba.

-En ese caso, está bien. Lo acepto.- dijo el joven con seriedad.

-¡Vaya, cuánta seriedad!- soltó de repente Nay, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-Sí, ahora mismo juraría que hay más vida en un cementerio. -dijo Sasumi sonriendo.

Kakashi y Neji se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, ambos se preguntaban de dónde rayos habían salido esas dos...Neji no dijo nada, tan solo las miró con más seriedad si cabía. Aún no confiaba demasiado en ellas desde el incidente con Itachi en el camino. Así que, sin decir una sola palabra y sin mirar siquiera a las dos jóvenes, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y entró en su cuarto. Nay silbó al ver su actitud.

-Todavía está muy desconfiado con nosotras Sasumi-chan.- le susurró Nay a su prima de modo que sólo ella le oyera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Nay-chan?-preguntó Sasumi sarcásticamente.

-Deja de imitar a Luchia-sama.- le dijo algo irritada- No te sale, ni de lejos, tan bien como a ella.

-Tenías que recordarme a Luchia-onee-san...- puso un puchero- La extraño un poco, pero sé que pronto regresaremos.- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate, recuerda que tenemos una misión. No podemos llegar a Konoha antes del día tres de julio.- le recordó a su prima.

-No se me ha olvidado Nay-chan, lo tengo bien presente, pero debo de admitir que lidiar con Neji es más que difícil. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya hemos lidiado con personas así.- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En ese momento, las dos chicas oyeron un carraspeo. Era Kakashi. Las miraba con una expresión que parecía decir "¿Es que no habéis entendido que es hora de ir a descansar?". Las dos se sonrojaron levemente, y sonrieron a modo de disculpa.

-Bien jovencitas, ya que terminaron de ignorarme creo que es hora de que se vayan a descansar.- les dijo mientras les ponía la mano en sus hombros.

-De acuerdo Kakashi-sensei. Que descanse.- dijo Nay.

Las dos se despidieron con una inclinación de su líder de misión y entraron en el cuarto que iban a compartir esa noche. Las dos se sentían muy cansadas después del largo viaje, así que mientras Nay preparaba todo para irse a dormir, Sasumi se metió en la ducha para relajar sus doloridos músculos. Se encontraba dándose un relajante baño, mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo. Se preguntaba cómo es que habían podido aceptar esa misión. Ahora que lo pensaba, ellas no eran ese tipo de ninjas que se prestan a jueguecitos o algo por el estilo, ya que en su aldea cada misión que les era encomendada debía de ser cumplida al pie de la letra y no eran ningún pasatiempo. Sonrió con resignación. Esta vez no estaban en su aldea y jamás regresarían, porque había sido destruida por completo. Pensó también en cómo rayos es que Itachi se pudo atrever a semejante cosa; después de haberlo dejado en libertad unos años atrás, no creía que lo volverían a ver. Definitivamente era un chico muy misterioso.

-Bueno al menos nos sirvió de distracción.- se dijo mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.

Por su mente pasó una loca idea. Si su hermana Luchia se enteraba de lo que había pensado lo más seguro es que le llamara la atención; pues no había pensado en nada menos que en lo guapo y sexy que encontraba al Kazekage de Suna. Se quedó tan embobada nada más verlo, que se puso a mirar a cualquier edificio de la aldea con tal de que no notara que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza rápidamente para dejar de pensar en eso, ¿qué podía hacerle, después de todo? Así era ella. Terminó de quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo, cerró la llave de agua, tomó una toalla, la enredó en su cuerpo y miró por la ventana del baño. El clima de Suna era muy agradable, para ella claro. Salió del baño. Se encontró con una Nay recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando la almohada.

-Por fin sales Sasumi-chan. Ya pensé que te ibas a ir por el desagüe.- dijo Nay de broma.

-Qué chistosita eres Nay-chan, y si me hubiera ido habrías tenido que ir a sacarme de ahí.- le respondió de igual manera.

-Siempre tengo que andar salvándote el pellejo. Y eso que soy la menor...

Sasumi puso los ojos en blanco ante su broma. Sin decir más se empezó a secar con la toalla. Una vez se hubo secado el pelo y el cuerpo, dejó la toalla nuevamente el baño y entró de nuevo a la habitación para ponerse su pijama favorito. Era un pijama de color amarillo, de camisa de manga corta y pantalones también cortos. Era sencillo pero a ella le parecía precioso, brillante como el mismo sol. Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Lo primero que notó era que era un cama realmente cómoda, por lo que soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía muy a gusto después de su baño y lo que más anhelaba era dejarse abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo. Se arremolinó entre las sábanas y buscó la postura más cómoda para tomar su merecido descanso. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa plácida.

-Oye Sasumi-chan,- se oyó de repente la voz de Nay en la oscuridad- ¿no vas a preguntarme nada de lo que pasó antes con Itachi? Antes parecías muy molesta porque no te dije nada.

Sasumi abrió los ojos y, sentándose en su cama, abrazó la almohada. Miró en dirección a su prima, aunque no veía del todo bien pues sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad reinante del cuarto.

-Sí, antes tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Itachi te había dicho, pero si no quieres decirme nada. Respeto eso Nay-chan. Ya que a veces suelo ser un poco indiscreta...

-No me molesta contarlo, Sasumi-chan. Ya sabes que contigo no tengo secretos. Es solo que era peligroso hacerlo delante de ellos.- se explicó Nay.

-Lo sé y por ello ya no seguí insistiendo, pero ya que insistes Nay-chan, cuéntame con lujo de detalles lo que te dijo Itachi-kun.

Nay comenzó a relatarle a su prima, con todo detalle, todo lo que le contó Itachi cuando venían hacia allí. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, Neji Hyuga estaba meditando acerca de todo lo ocurrido. Nada más entrar en la habitación, se había dado una ducha para despejarse y relajar sus músculos después del largo y movido viaje. Se había tumbado en la cama y tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de dormir. No después de su encuentro con el criminal Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi no había dado importancia a ese hecho, pero él se replanteaba si esas dos compañeras que tenía serían espías de Akatsuki. Sacudió la cabeza, si Kakashi no había tomado cartas en un asunto tan peligroso como puede ser el espionaje, no había de qué preocuparse ¿no? Suspiró por enésima vez desde que se tumbó en aquella cama. Se dio la vuelta en la cama e intentó dormirse. En ese preciso instante, Kakashi estaba junto a Pakkun en su habitación.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kakashi? Hacía algún tiempo que no me invocabas...- dijo Pakkun algo pensativo.

-Lo sé Pakkun, pero no se había presentado la necesidad de hacerlo, amigo mío.- le respondió Kakashi con su típica sonrisa.

-Bien dime ¿para qué soy bueno?

Dejando su libro Icha-Icha a un lado, se acercó a coger el pergamino en el que había apuntado todo lo que averiguaron sobre Neji en el camino hacia Suna.

-Necesito que le lleves cierta información a Tsunade-sama.

-¿Información?- preguntó algo intrigado.

-Sí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no es nada malo Pakkun.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo mientras amarraba el pergamino al cuello de Pakkun- Ten mucho cuidado.

-Descuida, no por nada soy el mejor perro ninja que hay.- le aseguró.

-Ahora vete antes de que alguien más te vea.

Sin decir nada más Pakkun salió de la habitación de Kakashi tratando de que nadie lo viera. Kakashi vio cómo su fiel amigo se iba a cumplir con su cometido. Retomó su libro de Icha-Icha, intentando de ese modo olvidarse, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, lo ocurrido en el camino. No se sentía nada a gusto con la situación, era cierto, pero no veía que esas chicas fueran una amenaza. Parecían sinceras y para nada unas criminales. Su instinto se lo decía. Sin embargo, su frío juico le ordenaba que las pusiera a prueba, que demostraran a quién le debían su lealtad. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándola de todas esas reflexiones, y se centró en su libro. Tenía mucho trabajo al día siguiente, debía hablar con Gaara por la "misión" de Naruto. La verdad es que la había aceptado pensando que sería divertido, pero las cosas se habían torcido bastante. Solo esperaba que, a partir de la mañana siguiente, todo volviera a su cauce y fuera tal y como lo tenían planeado...

Hacia medianoche, más o menos, Sasumi se despertó azotada por una terrible pesadilla. Tenía sudores fríos y no estaba del todo segura de si había gritado, pero al ver que su prima seguía profundamente dormida supo que no era así. Intentó dormirse de nuevo, pero no podía. Daba vueltas en la cama sin cesar. Esas horribles imágenes aún estaban demasiado frescas en su memoria. Finalmente decidió ponerse la bata, larga y del mismo color que su pijama, y salir a la calle a tomar algo de aire. Estaba agitada, muy nerviosa. Subió al ático del edificio en el cual estaban descansando. Se quedó maravillada viendo el cielo nocturno. La noche estaba despejada, se veían miles de estrellas en el cielo, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente. Tan distraída estaba mirando el cielo que no oyó unos pasos que se acercaban hasta ella... hasta que estuvo justo detrás.

-Buenas noches. Tú eres una de las chicas que vino desde Konoha, ¿no?- dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

Sasumi soltó un gritito, debido al susto que se había llevado al oír esa voz tan de repente. Ya se estaba girando para gritarle a quien quiera que fuese el idiota que la había sorprendido por la retaguardia de esa manera, cuando se encontró de frente con unos ojos de color turquesa claro. Se quedó callada y contempló a esa persona que acababa de llegar. Era Gaara.

-Siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención.- se disculpó cortésmente.

- ¿Asustarme? No para nada, solo estaba un poco distraída.- comentó apresuradamente, intentando ocultar que efectivamente la había asustado- No tiene por qué disculparse Kazekage-sama.- dijo mientras volvía a mirar el hermoso cielo.

-Llámame Gaara. La verdad es que no me gustan los formalismos.- dijo poniéndose a su derecha, mirando también el cielo estrellado.

Sasumi lo miró por unos instantes, mientras reflexionaba lo que acababa de decirle. Hasta que finalmente le contestó.

-Me será algo difícil de hacer, ya que estoy acostumbrada a dirigirme con respeto a mis superiores.

-Eso está bien.- dijo Gaara, mostrando una leve sonrisa- Pero intenta no pensar en mí como en un superior. Como puedes comprobar, no soy mucho mayor que tú.

-Lo intentaré Kaze... digo Gaara.- rectificó soltando una risa nerviosa- Pues creo que sí, tú y yo quizás tenemos la misma edad. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasumi por si no lo recuerdas.

-Cierto, creo que tu prima me lo comentó. Encantado de conocerte Sasumi.- le tendió la mano- Por cierto, dices que tenemos la misma edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sasumi se giró para darle la mano. La estrechó y soltó con rapidez.

-El placer es todo mío Gaara. ¿Eh? ¿Que cuántos años tengo?- su pregunta le había sorprendido un poco- Tengo quince años y tú, disculpa mi indiscreción, ¿cuántos años tienes Gaara?

-¿Yo? Tengo quince años, en unos meses cumpliré los dieciséis.

-Ya veo, por lo visto eres mayor que yo; pero solo por unos meses.- contestó volteando mientras trataba de ocultar su molestia por el hecho de que él fuera mayor que ella.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó sin comprender su reacción.

-Eh, no, no ocurre nada malo Gaara.- le respondió nerviosa- Bueno es que en nuestra aldea siempre hemos sido comparadas y la mayoría de veces discriminadas, pues creen que ustedes los hombres son más fuertes y mejores que nosotras.- contestó mientras su mirada se tornaba triste- Creo que no debí de decirte eso...- reaccionando a lo que le había dicho a Gaara.

Gaara por su parte se quedó callado, observándola con curiosidad. Sasumi bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada y triste. Él no entendía por qué le había dicho eso. Tan solo le había preguntado qué le había pasado, pues había reaccionado algo raro cuando le dijo su edad. Sin embargo, esa respuesta lo había sorprendido. Pensó detenidamente lo que iba a contestarle, quizás había más de trasfondo de lo que aparentaba ante su simple pregunta.

-¿Es ese el motivo que te ha llevado a subir aquí a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó transcurridos unos minutos.

Sasumi se regañaba mentalmente una y otra vez, pues siempre era lo mismo con ella. No podía quedarse callada o, simplemente, tratar de contestar normalmente sin tener que decir de más. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba lo que Gaara le había preguntado.

-Sí. -respondió sin mirarlo- La verdad no sé porque te dije eso, no debí de hacerlo; pero a veces es difícil cargar con ello.

-Te comprendo. Sé lo que se siente al no ser del agrado ni de tu propia gente.- murmuró Gaara, con la mirada perdida.

Sasumi lo miró, tratando de comprender lo que él le acaba de decir. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Si él era el Kazekage de su aldea... Eso no tenía sentido, era más que absurdo.

-¿Que me comprendes?- contestó un poco sorprendida- No lo creo o quizás puede que si lo hagas...- dijo, su mirada se tornaba más triste- No es muy agradable saber que los de tu propio clan y demás aldeas te odian, por ser lo que eres o haber nacido en una aldea maldita.

-En verdad, comprendo a la perfección lo que quieres decir. Si te soy sincero, prefiero no entrar en detalles, pero te comprendo.- Gaara tenía la mirada perdida, pero tomó su semblante serio de antes- ¿Qué has querido decir con aldea maldita?

-No necesitas decirme nada más, ya me lo has dicho todo.- mientras volteaba a ver así de frente- Si no quieres decirme nada más también lo entiendo a la perfección Gaara. A veces hablar de nuestro pasado nos trae muy malos recuerdos, por eso preferimos no traerlos de vuelta a nuestra mente.

Sasumi suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia el cielo. Fijó su vista en la luna antes de continuar hablando.

-Al igual que tú, debo de decirte que eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón, solo te diré esto: nuestra aldea no era aceptada por las demás. De hecho, ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de ella porque los señores feudales la mantuvieron oculta porque nos consideraban una amenaza para ustedes, las demás aldeas. Lo que un ninja de nuestra aldea es capaz de hacer no cualquiera lo hace, Gaara. Nuestras habilidades son únicas.

Sasumi se calló y compuso una mueca, como si ese hecho le desagradara. Aunque el motivo de tener habilidades únicas le resultara molesto, sorprendió mucho a Gaara. ¿Por qué le molestaría ser poseedora de una habilidad que nadie más tenía?

-Aunque nos mantenían ocultos,- continuó ella- cuando nos necesitaban, nos llamaban para que ninjas de nuestras aldeas fueran a la guerra con otras aldeas.- cerró los ojos- Creo que te he dicho demasiado, Gaara.- su mirada se tornaba cada vez más triste.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte.- dijo trascurridos unos minutos- Te aseguro que, esto que me has contado esta noche, no saldrá jamás de mis labios. Lo juro.- le aseguró con vehemencia.

Ambos callaron y se miraron a los ojos varios minutos. Una vez Sasumi se aseguró que no había indicios de mentira en sus ojos, se relajó y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Gaara le respondió de igual modo, sonriendo con complicidad. Sin embargo, a pesar ello, el ambiente seguía algo tenso. Así que Gaara dijo pasados unos instantes.

-¿Y cómo es que acabasteis metidas en esta "misión" de Konoha? Es evidente que no pertenecéis a la aldea.

Sasumi solo sonrió ampliamente ante esa pregunta.

-Bueno te puedo asegurar que no era mi intención, ni mucho menos la de mi prima Nay-chan, involucrarnos en esto. Pero habíamos terminado una misión y como lo hicimos en menos tiempo del que nuestros superiores consideraron, nos dieron vacaciones.- dijo sonriendo aun más- Así que nos mandaron a Konoha a descansar, supuestamente.- comentó mientras se tomaba el mentón- No contábamos con que llegaríamos en el momento menos indicado, para nosotras claro,- dijo sarcásticamente- pues todos estaban planeando ya la fiesta de Neji.

La joven soltó una leve risotada. Era evidente que la invadían recuerdos alegres.

-De hecho, ya tenían hasta este plan solo que no sabían a quien más poner en el equipo que saldría en la supuesta misión. La Hokage de Konoha habló con mi hermana, Luchia-onee-san, le explicó todo y el por qué Nay-chan y yo éramos las indicadas para venir con ellos en esta misión. Nos costó un poco de trabajo entender lo que teníamos que hacer, ya que ni Nay-chan y yo somos muy buenas mintiendo.

Eso sorprendió a Gaara. ¿Un ninja que no era bueno en mentir? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Nos es muy difícil hacerlo pero debemos hacerlo ya que se lo prometimos a mi hermana.- dijo riendo- Es increíble que hayamos aceptado semejante barbaridad, porque no somos así. Todas las misiones deben de ser realmente importantes para que nos veamos involucradas en ellas; también he de reconocer que la idea nos pareció divertida y quizás por ello aceptamos.- explicó mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

Gaara la escuchó todo el rato, en silencio. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, seguía con esa pequeña sonrisa instalada en sus facciones. Esa chica era única, no cabía duda. Pasaba de la tristeza más profunda a la felicidad más apacible en tan solo unos segundos. Ojalá él pudiera ser como ella. La verdad es que, a pesar de no conocerla, se sentía a gusto con ella. Era como si tuviera un aura muy especial que te hace confiar en ella, en sentirse bien en su presencia, la cual era cálida y confortable. Como estar tumbado recibiendo la tibieza de la luz del sol. Era insólito, había sentido lo mismo cuando hablaba con su prima Nay horas antes. Extraño, muy extraño. A pesar de todo, no sentía desconfianza alguna así que estaba relajado.

-Bueno Sasumi, creo que deberías volver a la cama. Tienes aspecto de necesitar un buen descanso. Mañana espera un día duro. A primera hora he quedado con Kakashi para hablar sobre la "misión" pero, poco después, os llamaré a todos a mi despacho.

-Vamos que tú no te quedas atrás Gaara. Tú tampoco tienes una muy buena cara.- comentó sonriendo- Lo digo en el buen sentido, eh. No lo digo para ofenderte o algo así. Pero tienes toda la razón, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a descansar. Si Nay-chan llega a despertar y no me ve en mi cama, lo más seguro es que ponga el grito en el cielo. Sabe que suelo meterme en problemas fácilmente.- decía mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza- Aun así no quiero irme de aquí. El lugar es muy reconfortante, el ambiente tranquilo y el clima está de maravilla. Sin olvidar, claro, que la compañía es más que excelente...- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

De repente Gaara sintió algo extraño en su interior, y un desconocido calor en sus mejillas. Rápidamente, sin que Sasumi se diera cuenta, giró la cabeza para ocultar lo que él creía que era un sonrojo. Era raro que alguien dijera que su compañía era excelente. Si bien, desde que era el Kazekage era respetado por las gentes de la aldea, aún había muchos que lo miraban con cierto temor. Y muchos aún no aguantaban del todo bien su compañía. Que alguien que no lo conocía de nada le dijera que le agradaba su compañía, era toda una novedad. Una maravillosa novedad, para qué engañarse. La miró sonriendo levemente.

-Agradezco el comentario, Sasumi. Pero, de todos modos, será mejor que vayas a dormir. Yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco, pero tú has venido de un largo viaje y debes descansar. De lo contrario, mañana no serás capaz de cumplir con tu cometido de manera óptima.

Sasumi sentía que tenía las de perder así que, suspirando, le respondió.

-Está bien, como diga Kazekage-sama.- le dijo bromeando- Me iré a descansar, pero al igual que usted estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco. Y por lo de la misión no se preocupe, que la cumpliremos al pie de la letra. Ahora si me disculpa.- haciendo una leve inclinación- Hasta mañana Kazekage-sama.

Gaara suspiró ante su insistencia de llamarlo Kazekage, parecía que a la chica le gustaba bromear y, si no se equivocaba, parecía divertirla el pincharlo. La despidió con un gesto de la mano. Se fue en seguida camino a las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto. Gaara la observó marcharse, cuando desapareció volvió a fijar su vista en el cielo. Era muy relajante. Al día siguiente tenía que discutir con Kakashi el mejor modo de hacer que Neji se retrasara. Tenía pensado asignarles algunas tareas aquí en Suna. Seguramente eso no fuera del agrado del Hyuga pero, si Kakashi y él lo ordenaban, lo haría sin rechistar. Suspiró. "Mañana será un día muy largo.", pensó el joven pelirrojo. Al menos el que ellos estuvieran allí un tiempo tenía algo bueno, así podría hablar con Sasumi y Nay. Las dos chicas le habían caído muy bien. Eran agradables y no se mostraban molestas con su presencia, más bien todo lo contrario. Eso era una novedad para él.

Y estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse llevar por ella.

Los primeros rayos de la aurora empezaban a iluminar la aldea de la Arena. A pesar de ser una hora muy temprana, había un par de personas que ya estaban activas y bien despiertas. Gaara y Kakashi estaban en el despacho del Kazekage. Ambos debían pensar cuál era el mejor modo de cumplir con su "misión".

-Buenos días, Kakashi. Viniste más temprano de lo que esperaba.

-Buenos días Kazekage.- lo saludó haciendo una reverencia- Bueno como ya estaba despierto pensé que también usted lo estaría y mientras más temprano hablemos será mejor; para así no levantar ninguna sospecha ante Neji.- dijo mientras lo miraba.

-Bien visto. Parece que es un chico perspicaz. En seguida sospecharía que algo pasa.- reflexionó Gaara- ¿Habéis hecho algún avance en la "misión"?

Kakashi suspiró y sonrió a la vez.

-Sí, avanzamos un poco. Todo gracias a Nay y Sasumi, esas dos chicas sí que tienen un muy buen ingenio.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba sonriendo- Inventaron un disque juego, el cual consistía en preguntarnos entre nosotros mismo lo que nos gustas hacer, color favorito, comida, pasatiempos y todo ese tipo de cosas, que por fortuna Neji no le vio nada malo y respondió sinceramente. Con ello logramos sacarle un poco de información, la cual ya se la envié a Tsunade-sama.- finalizó.

-Bien. ¿Tienes ahí alguna copia de la información que conseguisteis?

-Por supuesto que sí Kazekage.- contestó mientras sacaba un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

-Muy bien. Después lo leeré tranquilamente. Ahora debemos pensar qué tareas encomendaros para reteneros aquí el mayor tiempo posible.

Y los dos empezaron a debatir acerca de lo que podían hacer. Ya eran las siete y media de la mañana. Y, en ese preciso instante, en un edificio no muy lejos de la torre del Kazekage se encontraba Neji entrenando. Sasumi estaba a su lado, haciendo una serie de calentamientos. No habían hablado nada desde que ella llegara hacía unos diez minutos. Miró a su alrededor, su prima Nay no aparecía por ninguna parte. Eso le extrañó y disparó todas sus alarmas. Debido a la creciente desconfianza que sentía hacia las dos jóvenes, pensaba que se podía esperar cualquier cosa. "¿Pero por qué rayos me está mirando como bicho raro?", pensaba Sasumi, "Lo más seguro es que sea porque Nay-chan no está aquí. Tener que lidiar con él será algo difícil, pero me divertiré un poco con él...", pensó con malicia.

-¡Ey! Deja de mirarme así, que haces que me ponga nerviosa. ¿O es que acaso tengo monos en la cara?

Neji la miró con incredulidad y dejó de entrenar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a hablarle con ese tono? Esa chica no parecía tener respeto alguno. Él era un jounin y, por tanto, su superior y como tal debía ser respetado.

-Contén esa lengua.- le advirtió- Debes aprender a hablar con respeto a tus superiores...

Sasumi de igual modo, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco a él y se le plantó frente a él sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Vaya, vaya. No me esperaba esa respuesta, ¿o quizás sí? Y si no lo hago ¿qué?- le soltó sin rodeos- ¿Tú me obligaras a que te respete?

-No me retes, pequeña. No eres rival para mí. Por si no lo sabes, soy un jounin.- dijo poniéndose frente a ella, mirándola sin pestañear.

Sasumi no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba. Al igual que él, lo miraba fijamente. Con lo que le encantaba que también la picaran... acababa de decir que ella no era rival para él. Emitió un suspiro hastiado.

-Pero qué chico más arrogante eres. Eso te hace un poco interesante... ¿Que no soy rival para ti?- preguntó sonriendo ampliamente- El hecho de que poseas el Byakugan no te da ninguna ventaja sobre mí, tampoco el hecho de que seas un jounin.- le dijo como si nada- Y, por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos una edad parecida ¿o me equivoco? Así que, si yo soy una pequeña para ti, eso implica que tú también eres un pequeño.

-¿Quién es la arrogante ahora?- le preguntó mirándola con superioridad- Que sepas que no estaba siendo arrogante. Tan solo constataba un hecho. No eres rival para mí. Siendo o no un jounin.

Volviendo a suspirar y tratando de no irritarse, Sasumi le miró directamente y le contestó con la voz más calmada que pudo.

-Déjame decirte que tu mirada de superioridad no me intimida en lo mas mínimo. ¿Me estás diciendo arrogante? Te seré sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es ser arrogante. ¡WOW!- exclamó fingiendo asombro- Ya veo. Si a eso no le llamas ser arrogante, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando realmente lo eres.- le soltó sarcásticamente- Eso es algo que no puedes saber Neji, ya que ni si quiera sabes cuáles son mis habilidades.

Neji no le dijo que las vio jugando en un lago a ella y a Nay, cuando venían de camino hacia allí. Además que durante ese "juego" le había dicho que controlaba el hielo. Sus habilidades le sorprendieron un poco. Pero ella seguía sin estar a su nivel, lo sabía de sobra.

-Sabiendo o no cuáles son tus habilidades, tengo mucha más experiencia que tú. Y solo por ser dos años mayor que tú. Puede que no te lo parezca, pero dos años más entrenando y realizando todo tipo de misiones, hace mucho.

"Este tío si que es algo molesto y lidiar con él ya me está cansando un poco.", pensó Sasumi irritada, "Ahora que lo recuerdo en el juego le dijimos cuál era mi elemento...". Se dio un pequeño golpe mentalmente. Lo había olvidado. Ella solía ser algo olvidadiza.

-Eso no lo puedes saber cómo ya te lo he dicho, tampoco el hecho de que seas dos años mayor que yo. La experiencia a veces no se adquiere con los años, si no con lo vivido mi querido Neji. Me sorprende que no sepas algo como eso.- puntualizó.

-¿Acaso intentas darme lecciones a mí?- se burló él.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-No.- le respondió molesta, intentando controlarse para no gritarle- No pienso darte lecciones ni a ti, ni a nadie y ¿sabes por qué? Porque cada uno hace lo que se le dé la gana con su vida, como también ya sabemos lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Así que no pretendo darte ninguna lección, mucho menos meterme en tu vida y tratar de cambiar lo que eres porque eso es algo imposible. Solo podemos cambiar si nosotros mismos queremos.

-Muy profundo...- le contestó meneando la cabeza- Pero nos hemos desviado del tema principal de la discusión ¿no te parece?

-¿Eh?- dijo repentinamente sorprendida- ¿Me podrías decir cuál era el tema principal?- preguntó sonriendo ampliamente- Es que con todo esto se me olvidó, lo siento. A veces tengo memoria de corto plazo.- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Neji la miró con incredulidad. "¿Me estará vacilando?", se preguntó desconcertado. No entendía ese repentino cambio de actitud. Había pasado de estar molesta e irritada, a estar desenfadada y sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que casi de tocaban. Iba a volver a traer a coalición el tema de la discusión, cuando el carraspeo de alguien los interrumpió. Miró a su derecha, en dirección del carraspeo que acababa de escuchar. Era Kakashi que se acercaba a ellos con paso tranquilo. Kakashi los miró por unos segundos, era increíble lo que esa cría era capaz de hacer.

-Lamento si interrumpí algo.- dijo en tono algo misterioso.

-No has interrumpido nada.- dijo rápidamente Neji, apartándose en seguida de Sasumi.

-Kakashi-sensei.- lo saludó Sasumi sonriéndole.

-Hola Sasumi, Neji. Los he estado buscando desde hace un buen rato, pero al fin los encontré. En serio espero, Neji, no haber interrumpido nada.

-Neji tiene razón Kakashi-sensei, no interrumpió nada. Pero díganos ¿para qué nos buscaba?- le preguntó mirándolo.

-Vengo de hablar con el Kazekage.- dijo Kakashi suspirando.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Neji.

Kakashi miró a Neji, pero su pregunta no le sorprendió ya que sabía perfectamente que algo así le preguntaría.

-Me ha dicho que debo llevaros a los dos a su oficina.- dijo algo serio.

-Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? No hagamos esperar al Kazekage que de seguro debe de ser algo muy importante.- dijo Sasumi algo pensativa.

-¿Por qué sólo nosotros dos? ¿Y qué nos dices de Nay?- le preguntó Neji a Kakashi mirándolo con fijeza- No la he visto en toda la mañana...

Sasumi miró a Neji, a este chico sí que no se le pasa nada pero bueno una mentirita piadosa no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?

-Si mi prima Nay-chan no está aquí es porque se sintió algo mal y decidió quedarse descansado.- le explicó mientras cerraba los ojos- Creo que el viaje le afectó un poco.

-Suficientes explicaciones, creo haberos dicho a los dos que el Kazekage los quiere ver ahora mismo en su oficina.- les recalcó.

-Como diga Kakashi-sensei.- respondió Sasumi volviendo a su actitud normal.

-¿Y por qué solo nosotros dos?- insistió Neji. Era evidente que, en esos momentos, le molestaba el hecho de tener que estar junto a Sasumi.

Sasumi lo miro de reojo. Era insistente el chico.

-Pues tampoco te ilusiones Neji, pues al igual que a ti no me agrada del todo la idea de que el Kazekage nos llame solo a nosotros dos. Sin embargo, son órdenes de una persona muy superior a mí y por lo tanto debo de obedecerlo me guste o no.- dijo mientras volteaba su mirada.

-Siendo así, no perdamos mas el tiempo.- concluyó Kakashi.

Al no tener nada más que objetar, Neji decidió tragarse lo que quería decirle a esa chiquilla impertinente y siguió a Kakashi hasta el despacho de Gaara. Nadie dijo nada durante ese corto trayecto, se produjo un silencio tenso e incómodo. Neji seguía demasiado molesto como para hablar; Sasumi caminaba tranquila y serenamente, contemplando con alegría juvenil la aldea; y Kakashi sencillamente caminaba vigilando que no se volviera a crispar el ambiente. Al llegar frente a la puerta del Kazekage, Kakashi llamó a la puerta con suavidad. En seguida se oyó un "Adelante" y acto seguido los tres entraron en el despacho. Gaara estaba en su escritorio con varios documentos. Los hizo a un lado una vez los tres entraron y cerraron la puerta. De inmediato los tres se pusieron en fila frente a la mesa.

-Al fin llegáis.- comentó Gaara- Habéis tardado un poco. ¿Ha ocurrido algo de lo que deba estar enterado?

Los tres voltearon a verse de reojo, pero ninguno dijo nada pues no sabían qué decir, ya que si había demorado era por la discusión que Sasumi y Neji habían tenido.

-No ha pasado nada Kazekage, una pequeña discusión entre Neji y Sasumi pero nada grave.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

Sasumi por parte solo volteó su mirada, tratando de que no vieran lo molesta y apenada que estaba por ello. Mientras Kakashi sentía que el ambiente entre esos do comenzaba a ponerse tenso de nuevo y Gaara no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Neji no cambió su semblante, ni se inmutó por lo que Kakashi acababa de decir. "Aunque ya podría haberse estado callado...", pensó el joven. De todas maneras se mantuvo serio, sosteniendo la mirada de Gaara.

-Bueno,- dijo al fin el Kazekage- a veces todos debemos limar asperezas. Pero centrémonos en el motivo de que estéis aquí.

Sasumi solo asintió levemente, mientras los tres se acercaban al escritorio del Kazekage.

-Buenos días Kazekage.- saludó amablemente Sasumi.

-Buenos días.- dijo Gaara tras unos instantes, pues le había sorprendido que lo saludara tan de repente.

-¿Podemos dejarnos de saludos y averiguar por qué nos ha hecho llamar Kazekage?- dijo Neji intentando ocultar su irritación.

Sasumi solo lo volteó a verle, irritada también.

-¡Pero qué grosero eres Neji! Mira que hablarle así a un superior...- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Y bien, ¿qué se le ofrece Kazekage-sama?- preguntó interesada Sasumi.

-Basta los dos ya y escuchen lo que les tiene que decir el Kazekage con mucha atención.- dijo Kakashi más serio de lo normal.

-No entremos en pleitos.- intervino Gaara al ver que todos estaban molestos- Sasumi, me alegra tu interés y que intentes que me traten de acuerdo a mi posición, pero él no ha sido grosero, a pesar de sus palabras. Es solo que es de la clase de ninjas que quieren que se les informe de su misión de inmediato.

Gaara respiró profundamente, necesitaba calmar los ánimos de los dos jóvenes. Ambos se veían muy molestos el uno con el otro. Había que cortar con eso.

-Os he mandado llamar porque necesito que nos prestéis vuestra ayuda aquí, en Suna. Sé que acabáis de llegar aquí cumpliendo otra misión, pero no os lo pediría si no lo necesitara.

Ahora Gaara había logrado captar la atención de los dos jóvenes, los cuales se habían centrado completamente en él. Por su parte, Kakashi solo sonreía al ver a los dos tan interesados en lo que el Kazekage les había dicho.

-¿De qué se trata Kazekage-sama?- preguntó Neji de inmediato- Nosotros haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para ayudar a nuestro aliados de Suna.- afirmó con vehemencia.

-Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.- le dijo Sasumi sonriendo.

-Yo siempre estoy dispuesto ayudar a nuestra gente.- le contestó Neji sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Bien, me alegra saber que ambos estáis dispuestos a colaborar.- les dijo Gaara con una leve sonrisa.

Kakashi suspiro aliviado, pues era bueno ver que las aguas volvían a la normalidad entre ellos dos. Gaara tomó aire, visiblemente aliviado por el cambio de actitud de Sasumi y Neji. Era de agradecer que finalmente actuasen como los ninjas que eran, y comenzó con su explicación.

-Veréis, lo que pasa es que el pasado mes hubo una terrible tormenta de arena. Esta ciudad, al estar bien protegida, no sufrió grandes desperfectos y lo solucionamos en seguida. Sin embargo, a unos dos kilómetros de aquí se encuentra uno de nuestros silos de almacenaje de víveres para casos de emergencia.- tomó aliento y siguió explicando- Ahora mismo no cuento con los suficientes efectivos aquí en Suna, y entre tanto temo que los víveres allí almacenados se estropeen. O peor, que vuelva a haber otra tormenta de arena antes de que podamos reconstruirlo. Por eso necesito que os quedéis a ayudarnos. No creo que os lleve mucho más de cuatro o cinco días.

Se quedó callado, observando con atención a esos tres ninjas que había frente a él. Los ánimos ya se habían calmado del todo y le escuchaban con suma atención, con seriedad. Soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. Les miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Nos ayudaréis?- preguntó finalmente.

-Cuente conmigo Kazekage-sama.- dijo alegremente Sasumi.

-Por supuesto.- afirmó Neji- Nos quedaremos tanto tiempo como seamos necesarios.

-Siendo así yo no tengo ninguna objeción.- afirmó Kakashi.

-Entonces ya está, iremos a ese a lugar y nos encargaremos de que a las provisiones no les pase nada.- afirmó Sasumi.

Neji miraba a Sasumi y se preguntaba si cada misión le emocionaba tanto. Definitivamente era más que rara. De enojada ya no tenía nada, ahora parecía completamente feliz. Y habiendo aclarado todo, los tres salieron del despacho de Gaara. En cuanto estuvo solo, respiró tranquilo. Menos mal que se le ocurrió hacer que los que estaban en el trabajo de reconstrucción, se fueran a hacer otras misiones. Al menos así lograrían retrasar unos días más a Neji. Pero ahora quedaba otra cosa por hacer.

Cuando terminaran con eso, ¿cómo diablos iban a hacer para retenerlo?


End file.
